Angel
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Living in New York City means there are plenty of clubs! Buttercup decides to take her uptight sis Blossom to one so she can get loose and have fun...she has to much fun and now there is going to be a big problem! Bloss/Brick some Bubbles/Boomer Butch/BC
1. Chapter 1

My first long story to revolve around Brick and Blossom, I hope it works out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buttercup I don't want to eat this places' garbage" Blossom examined the fast food restaurant she was in, the ceiling was turning brown even though it was originally supposed to be white, the tiled floor was chipped and scuffed up, there was some green slop on the ground that no one bothered to clean up. The worst part was the sanitation methods, there toppings such as ketchup and mustard packs were scattered across a table, some were even open and squirted on the counters. The tables and chairs where people were eating were covered in crumbs and old cups and plates. Not to mention it didn't even look like they cleaned the trays, it didn't look like they cleaned anything in this place! Blossom felt an urge to puke but swallowed "Is the food here even edible?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Duh!"

"When I say edible I mean I won't be at the risk of catching some sort of a disease"

Buttercup turned and hissed at Blossom "I'm so sorry I can't afford some high class five star restaurant Miss-I'm-better-than-everyone-else-and-deserve-better-treatment!" Blossom pouted "Listen Blossom I offered to take you out to lunch the least you could do is thank me"

Blossom sighed "I'm sorry, thank you Buttercup it was actually very nice of you to offer to bring me somewhere"

"I know!" replied Buttercup angrily

"Well how about you order and I go find us a clean table" said Blossom

"Good luck" said Buttercup and she leaned on the counter to order food

Blossom turned and went to find a table. She scanned the room for a somewhat decent place to eat, she gave up and just sat at a crumb filled table. She used a napkin to wipe it as best she could "Uh I give up!"

Buttercup read the menu that was hanging from the ceiling "Ok I want to order two Big Macs, a McChicken, Chicken McNuggets, the ten piece pack, with some Barbeque Sauce, Hot Mustard Sauce, and Sweet 'N Sour Sauce and for drinks I'll have a large Coca Cola, that comes with refills right?" The lady nodded "Ok good, and for Blossom I'll get a small Diet Pepsi and a Premium Southwest Salad without chicken and-"

Buttercup was then cut off. The front doors swung open and made a loud thud against the walls, Blossom jumped and everyone turned to see who was the cause of the thud except Buttercup she kept scanning the menu to see if she would like anything else.

Three boys were standing in the doorway, one blond, one redhead and one raven-haired boy "Yo unless you want your faces rearranged you will give us a free meal!" threatened the redhead.

Buttercup didn't bother to look instead she held up her hands and shot a lazar at them while saying to the cashier "I also want a large french-fries, no wait I'm trying to go on a diet so a medium will do" Buttercup smiled politely at the cashier

The cashier nodded and ran into the back. The raven-haired boy stood behind Buttercup and snarled "Hey Butterbitch"

Buttercup turned around and said rudely "Standing within two inches of a person can be considered a form of rape and you don't want me to report you to the police for molesting do you?"

"I don't fear the police" He replied, he looked anxious to fight

"Of course, I bet you like when they come to arrest you because you like the fact that big, strong men are holding you in their arms"

Butches eyes widened and he shouted "I'M NOT GAY!"

Buttercup shook her head and smiled "It's ok Butch, It's a life choice and I respect it" Butch had enough he threw a punch at Buttercup's face but she dodged "Your gonna have to be quicker than that Butchie-Boy!" she teased

Blossom watched Buttercup and chuckled "I think she can handle him by herself" then when Blossom turned to face forward she saw none other than her least favorite person that has ever lived on the planet, Brick Jojo. Blossom felt a glare form on her face she crossed her arms, he sat across from her with a smirk on his face, he leaned on the table

"Hey Angel, long time no see" he said in a casual voice

Blossom hissed "I wanted to keep it that way"

"Aw, you know you missed me" teased Brick

Blossom laughed harshly "HA! You wish! I would never miss an overbearing asshole such as yourself"

"Ooo that hurt" said Brick sarcastically

"Don't you have some shit to go eat?"

"Don't you?" he asked

"Uh, puh-leez! I would never eat this garbage" said Blossom in her snooty tone

"Then why are you here?" asked Brick curiously

"Because Buttercup got a job and is making money, she offered to bring me and Bubbles out for lunch but Bubbles is on a date" said Blossom, she leaned back in her seat "Lucky her"

"Bubbles has a boyfriend?" asked Boomer curiously

Blossom looked up at him and said rudely "Why do you care? Do you like her?"

Boomer blushed and shrugged "No…I was just curious"

"Well she doesn't, the guy asked her on a date, she felt bad and said yes"

"Pity date?" asked Brick

"Basically" said Blossom, she looked back to see if Buttercup was coming but her and Butch were brawling, she sighed and turned back to Brick and Boomer

"Do you go on pity dates?" asked Brick

"No" said Blossom bluntly "I don't pity people, if there life is going bad it is their fault, so to bad for them, well unless they were born or injured horribly, or have mental or physical problems"

"So you don't go on pity dates because your too good?" asked Boomer, Blossom shrugged

Blossom thought for a second then nodded "I guess you could say that"

"That's a little rude" said Boomer

"Do you think your anymore polite?" asked Blossom angrily

Boomer shook his head "No…"

"I didn't think so, so go fall in a ditch" said Blossom

Boomer obeyed, Blossom smiled, Boomer will do anything, then she frowned when looking at Brick "Why don't you join him?"

"You should smile more often" said Brick, he put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand and gazed at Blossom

Blossom rolled her eyes "I'll take it your not leaving"

"Make me" challenged Brick

"I'm not going to waste my time on a worthless person like you" said Blossom

"Your just scared you might break a nail or mess up your hair" Blossom started to get red with anger, Brick smiled "But I understand, you don't want me to hurt you so your just gonna sit this fight out" Blossom got redder "It's ok if your afraid, I understand, I mean I am intimidating" Blossom was now as red as Brick's cap "But if you want to fight I would take it easy on you"

Blossom sprang from her seat and hit Brick so hard it actually left a mark, he fell to the floor, Blossom on top of him, Brick smirked "I like this position"

"Pervert…" muttered Blossom and she started pounding Brick, each hit getting harder and harder, Brick's nose started to bleed

He pushed her off of her, she fell against a table, Brick eyes widened "Are you ok?"

Blossom was now officially pissed off, she stood up and clawed at Brick, she punched, kicked and zapped him. Brick just dodged as best he could, then he punched her, she fell to the ground and wailed, also to make matters worse she fell in a puddle of spilt soda. Brick felt guilt run through him, he didn't know why, it wasn't the first time they fought but this time he felt bad, so he extended his arm. Blossom looked at his hand and scowled "I am not touching your filthy hand" she stood up and held her side where Brick hit her, she shot an evil glare at him "I'm leaving!"

Brick looked at her upset and confused, he then murmured to himself "Why did I try to help her?"

"LET'S GO NOW BUTTERCUP!" demanded Blossom

Buttercup grabbed Butch by the collar "But Blossom…" she whined

"NOW!" shouted Blossom, she stormed out angrily

Buttercup sighed and threw Butch across the room against a wall, then she took out her wallet and paid for her food "Thanks" she took her tray of food, she took one Big Mac and put it in her mouth, then she took the rest of the tray and threw it at Butch. Then she left still chomping on her burger.

Butch tried to wipe the food off of him "Ew…"

Boomer tried to help but Butch pushed him away "Don't touch me!"

"Sorry I was trying to help!" exclaimed Boomer

Brick approached them "You look disgusting"

"Fuck you!" said Butch angrily

"Whatever, let's get out of here, before the police show" Butch and Boomer nodded and flew away making a hole in the ceiling as well.

Blossom was very angry, Buttercup watched her talk to herself for a while then asked "So did you piss your pants or something?"

Blossom shot a death glare at Buttercup "No! That asshole thought he was so cool by punching a girl, he knocked him into a puddle of soda!"

"Wow…that sucks" said Buttercup unemotionally and showing no interest in the matter whatsoever "Well you should've seen the chokehold Butch had me in, then I twisted his arm and BAM! He wailed in pain" Buttercup started to laugh "Aw man…I love making men cry"

"You need help" said Blossom "Maybe therapy would be good for you"

"No way, if you look at the way therapist is spelled, it actually is 'the rapist'" said Buttercup "And I don't want to get raped"

Blossom chuckled "Your such a weirdo"

Buttercup shrugged "So are you going back to your apartment tonight? Got work in the morning?"

"No I got this weekend off" said Blossom

Blossom noticed Buttercup's face brighten, she grinned and said "Well Blossom it's time for you to make a decision" she started to speak in a game show host's voice "You can choose apartment 1 or apartment 2, if you go to apartment 1 that means you go home, watch stupid romance movies and go to bed that means you waste this vacation opportunity but…" Blossom rolled her eyes "If you choose apartment 2 then you get to come with me to my house, we put on some bad ass clothes and go clubbin tonight!"

"I don't know, clubbin isn't my idea of fun" said Blossom

"Blossom! Come on! You live in New York City for crying out loud! Why don't you let some fun in your life"

"I have fun all the time!" retorted Blossom

"Yeah, your idea of fun is going furniture shopping" said Buttercup, Blossom sighed "How bout you let some adventure or mischief in your life?"

"I am so bad Buttercup you don't even know!" said Blossom

"Your idea of being 'bad' is putting the whites in with colors"

Blossom gasped "I would never do that! What if it turned my white clothes blue or pink or anyother bright color for that matter! That would not be good"

Buttercup hit her forehead "You are not the sharpest tool in the shed are you?"

"Excuse me, you should not be talking, I graduated high school with straight A's and I went to college, you went to community college and dropped out because it was 'boring'" said Blossom

Buttercup shook her head "You are so stupid, you may be book smart but none of that stuff is gonna help you in life" Buttercup smiled "I'm street smart, especially in bad neighborhoods, that is when I feel the most adventurous"

Blossom shrugged "I'm adventurous, I mean I have powers and everything!"

"You were adventurous when we were six" said Buttercup

"Well I matured"

"You got boring" corrected Buttercup

"UH! Fine I'll go clubbin with you tonight but then you must promise not to call me boring or dull or anything ever again! Got it?"

Buttercup smiled "Okay. Now lets cut through the park, it is the quickest way to my apartment"

Boomer and Butch went back to their apartment while Brick went for a walk, he heard a familiar voice…it was Buttercup and Blossom, he didn't want to get Blossom angry again so he flew into the tree, he listened to their conversation intently.

"So what club are we going to?" asked Blossom curiously

"I don't know, we'll wing it, if we see big lights that says OPEN, then we will go in and get fucked up!" said Buttercup excitedly

"Oh…Woo…" said Blossom trying to show excitement

Brick chuckled "Blossom at a club, that seems weird" he jumped out of the tree once Blossom and Buttercup were out of sight, he thought for a few minutes then stated "I'll follow 'em and I'll bring the boys"

____________________________________________________

I think this is gonna be a good story, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I don't think I explained the dresses well so if you can enter this into the search bar without spaces then you will see a pic of the dress I was trying to describe hahaha

Blossom- http:// tinypic. com/ view. php?pic =34dnejr&s =5 (NO SPACES)

Buttercup- I just made it up haha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blossom looked into the mirror and made a disgusted face. She was wearing a very revealing, red, short, sparkly, halter dress. It was a deep v-neck, it was so deep that it went down past her belly-button. The back the dress was bare and only covered her butt, also the length of the dress was only two inches from her butt. Blossom tried to pull her dress down a bit but it was as low as it would go. Her hair was down and wavy and she had on silver hoop earrings. She was also wearing silver three inch heels, "Buttercup, I look like a fucking slut"

"Good you should, were going to one nasty club! There are gonna be plenty of guys there and the only way to grab their attention is by looking hot and sexy, if I let you dress yourself you wouldn't look hot or sexy, you probably wouldn't even look cute" said Buttercup, she smiled and looked in the mirror "I on the other hand know how to dress HOT!" Buttercup was wearing black booty shorts that said her name on the butt. She was also wearing a black, short sleeve hoodie, it was a belly shirt so it still revealed a lot. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had on tons of dark black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. She also wore high heel boots "Ha, and you thought I wasn't girly"

"This isn't girly, this is slutty!" said Blossom

Buttercup shrugged "What's the difference?"

"Well if your girly you dress cute and wear pink and whatnot but slutty just means a low form of respect for yourself because you reveal your body to get attention" explained Blossom, Buttercup totally zoned out and began to walk out of the house "Buttercup did you even listen to me!" shouted Blossom

Buttercup nodded and grabbed her keys "Yeah! Yeah! Something about respect"

"No, a low form of respect!" corrected Blossom

"Mhmm, ok that's great, let's go!" Blossom growled then stormed out following Buttercup

Once Blossom and Buttercup stepped outside of Buttercup's apartment Blossom asked "Where's the car parked?"

"What car?" asked Buttercup

"Your car stupid!"

"I don't have a car, I sold it"

"What? Why?" asked Blossom confused

"Because I didn't need it, I either walk everywhere or take a bus, it's cheaper" said Buttercup "Plus you can't take a car to a club, if someone doesn't like you they will find your car and trash it, then that means you wasted money"

"Well how are we gonna get to the clubs now?" asked Blossom angrily

"Take the bus to the first club, then I'll get you so drunk that you won't mind walking to the other clubs" Buttercup laughed, Blossom hissed

"I would never get drunk, that is just so immature and I refuse to take a bus to a club, people will look at me weird!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you won't get drunk at all" said Buttercup sarcastically "And you are going on the bus, or would you prefer to walk?"

"How bout we take a cab?" asked Blossom hopeful her sister would agree

"Not unless you pay" said Buttercup "Plus I like the attention"

Blossom rolled her eyes, Buttercup started to get on a bus, Blossom pouted but followed her onto the bus as well

Butches eyes widened "Is that Buttercup?"

Brick jumped out of the tree "Did you happen to overhear what club they're going to?"

"No, but did you see them, they were actually pretty hot…"

Brick rolled his eyes "Stop drooling and let's follow the bus"

Butch wiped his mouth for any drool then followed Brick. Suddenly Boomer fell out of the tree and got caught on one of the branches, so now he was dangling by his pants "Damn it!"

"Come on stupid we have to follow the bus" said Butch

Boomer moaned "Coming…" then he muttered to himself "I don't want to go if Bubbles aint going"

"We're am I not going?" asked a bubbly voice from below

Boomer's eyes widened and he looked down only to see a beautiful blonde "Uh…"

She giggled "Need help?"

Boomer blushed "Yeah…"

Brick and Butch sat on the top of the bus because they got bored of flying "Where's Boomer?" asked Brick

Butch shrugged "He probably tripped over a ladybug and went unconscious"

"He's so stupid"

"Always has been always will" said Butch, then he chuckled

Brick nodded and felt the bus stop, he looked over the edge to see who was getting off, it was the girls, once Brick saw Blossom his jaw dropped "Uh…"

Butch pushed Brick's jaw up and jumped off the bus, Brick shook his head and jumped off the bus trying to return to reality "Did you see her?"

"Yeah Buttercup did look pretty good" said Butch

Brick looked at Butch strangely "I was talking about the redhead"

"What redhead? Buttercup has black hair like me" said Butch pointing to his head

Brick glared "I meant Blossom"

"Oh, but doesn't she have orange hair like you" he pointed at Brick's hair

Brick grabbed his wrist "Let's go stupid!"

Blossom and Buttercup entered the club. Loud music was playing and everyone was crowded on the dance floor. Buttercup and Blossom made their way through the crowd, Buttercup grabbed tons of shots along the way. Blossom felt out of place and confused "Hey hottie want to dance?" asked a deep and dark voice

Blossom looked at the man, he was so not her type but Buttercup answered for her "Of course she would! Now why don't you get her Sex On The Beach"

"Sex on the beach?!" shouted Blossom confused

Buttercup chuckled "Yeah it's a great drink"

"But!"

"Hey, I thought you said you were gonna be fun for once!" said Buttercup, Blossom sighed but Buttercup smirked knowing tonight she was in charge of all Blossom's decisions. Buttercup grabbed a shot off of a tray and handed it to Blossom "Here drink this while you wait for the other drink!"

"NO!" shouted Blossom over the music

Buttercup rolled her eyes "If you don't drink it I am going to pour it on you!"

Blossom shot her a glare but grabbed the shot "Fine!"

Brick and Butch entered the club "Okay, I'm gonna go get some drinks for me and a lucky lady, the faster I get her drunk the faster I get laid"

"You fucking pervert" said Brick

"Dude are you not a man or something?" asked Butch "Every man wants to fuck a hot chick"

"Go buy your drinks!" said Brick angrily then he started to push through the crowd

"Here is your drink" said the guy, Blossom smiled and took it. She smelled it and made a disgusted face, Buttercup shot her a look and Blossom took a sip

"Hey this is pretty good!" said Blossom happily, she then started to chug it down "Really good!"

"That's not even the best drink here!" said the guy

Blossom's eyes widened "I'll have to try some more!"

The guy laughed "Sure come on"

Blossom smiled, she grabbed Buttercup who was being grinded on and pulled her along with her "What do you want?" asked Buttercup

"We're gonna try some drinks" said Blossom excitedly

Buttercup smiled "Ok!"

Blossom and Buttercup joined a circle of people, they kept handing Blossom different drinks "Try this one"

Blossom took it "Whoa! That's strong!"

"Yeah, try this one" said Buttercup

Blossom chugged it down "I like that one what was it?"

"Candy Cane Martini" said Buttercup

"Cool"

"Take this shot" said the guy

Blossom took it and drank it "This is fun!" Blossom stomached then churned "But I have to go the bathroom"

"Ok have fun" said Buttercup and she drank a shot

Blossom got up and made her way to the bathroom while grabbing a few shots off of trays and taking sips of drinks. Meanwhile Brick was dancing with some blonde chick "Your so muscular" said the girl

Brick nodded "Thanks I know" Brick looked over and saw a familiar redhead heading to the bathroom, he smirked and walked away from the blonde girl, she grabbed his arm

"Where you going baby? I thought you were gonna take care of me tonight" she gave him a sexy growl and pushed her breasts against his chest

Brick frowned and said "Your tempting but you aint my bitch tonight" he pushed her off and continued towards the woman's bathroom

Blossom stumbled into the bathroom, she wasn't walking normal, she was leaning side to side and tripping over her feet. She leaned on the bathroom stall door, her stomach churned again and she put her hand over her mouth. She kicked open the stall door and upchucked into the toilet "Uh…" she moaned afterwards. She sat on the ground and held her stomach, then she heard someone ask from outside the stall.

"Pregnant?"

Blossom stood up and opened the door "Huh?"

There was a gothic looking girl standing there "Are you pregnant? You were puking and I was just wondering"

Blossom shook her head "Pregnant? What no…no, no, no I don't think so…" Blossom started to think, or at least try to think "No…" she finally came to her decision and shook her head from side to side showing great emphasis.

"So your just drunk?" asked the girl

Blossom started to sway back and forth, she was still shaking her head and then suddenly she grabbed the girl's shoulder "I don't usu-usually drink…like…at all, I never drink but…" she hiccupped and then said "I drank a lot this past…" she looked at her wrist expecting there to be a watch there "Uh, I don't have a clock on my arm…" she looked around "Maybe I dropped it"

The gothic girl smirked noticing Blossom was completely drunk "Hey girl!"

"Yeshh!" said Blossom happily, forgetting completely about her lost 'watch'

"Do you like being happy?" Blossom nodded "Well I can make you very happy"

Blossom shook her head no "Sorry, I don't roll that way…" her eyes widened "Not that I have anything against like gays, but I aint gay, I am as straight as a 180 degree line" Blossom chuckled

The girl rolled her eyes "I aint gay, I was wondering if I could interest you in some drugs"

Blossom's eyes widened "I gotta go…get…" she blinked "Fun"

Blossom stumbled out of the bathroom, she pushed her hair out of her face and stopped suddenly when someone stood in front of her. It was a man, he was barely two inches away from her, she looked up at him dazed, she smiled "Hi"

"Hey angel, long time no see"

"Wait…" she squinted and looked at his face deeply "Do I know you?"

Brick now had a confused expression across his face "Are you ok?"

Blossom nodded "Want to dance?"

Brick thought for a second "Of course angel" he said angel with the sexiest voice Blossom ever heard, she giggled and they went on the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom was dancing with Brick, she kept grabbing him and pulling him closer, then suddenly she was tugged away "Is this your new bitch?" asked a blonde girl, the blonde girl Brick was dancing with earlier

Brick grabbed Blossom's wrist and pulled her closer to him, Blossom made a face at her "I aint no one's bitch"

"Well that's all he thinks of you, another girl he can get in bed" she flipped her hair "But I don't see why he would choose you over me"

Blossom pulled away from Brick "Because…I got…classssssss" said Blossom "Something you've never EVER heard of" Blossom attempted to snap her hand in the girls face but couldn't so she just stuck her tongue out.

"Class HA! You are drunk bitch!"

Blossom poked her chest "Listen hun, I will take you down"

"Bring it!" challenged the girl, she grabbed Blossom's hair and smirked

Blossom looked at her confused, she lifted her arm and threw a punch at the girls face, the girl fell over and was down for the count "That was easier than I expected" said Blossom

Brick laughed and then said "Don't worry you aint my bitch, you're my angel"

"Do you like calling me angel or something?" asked Blossom still confused

"Yeah" said Brick happily

Blossom smiled "Ok but can we go now before police come and arrest a pow-power…me"

Brick nodded and the two left the club. Buttercup looked over and saw Blossom leave the club. She gasped "Aw shit she's drunk and with a creepy dude! She is gonna get raped!" Buttercup started to push threw the crowd, then she ran face first into someone. Buttercup tumbled back and glared up at the person who knocked her over. It was Butch.

Butch didn't bother to help her up he just asked "Where's Brick?"

"Excuse me!" asked Buttercup angrily as she stood up and wiped the dirt off her butt.

"My brother he's gone" said Butch

"So is my sister" said Buttercup, she was about to push past him but he grabbed her wrist

"You don't think they left together?" asked Butch

Buttercup pulled her arm away from him forcefully. She shook her head and said "No I just saw my sister leave with some ugly ass redhead" she paused and then smiled "Come to think of it, I think they might have"

Butch laughed then his eyes widened and he stopped mid-laugh and went emotionless "Anyways do you know where they went?"

"Nope but if your brother hurts my sister I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" threatened Buttercup "So unless you want your face rearranged you'll help me find them"

Butch growled and leaned forward "Listen bitch! I could beat you any day!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Yes I'm sure you could"

"I COULD!" shouted Butch angrily

"Yup you're the strongest boy I've ever met" said Buttercup sarcastically

Butch put his hands on his hips and his head high and smirked "I'm glad you finally admit that I am the strongest guy ever to live"

Buttercup rolled his eyes and grabbed his wrist and dragged him off the dance floor "What are you doing?!"

"Where going to find my sister and your brother"

"So Boomer, why were hanging in that tree?" asked Bubbles curiously

Boomer and Bubbles were taking a night time fly over the town. Boomer blushed and looked down "Um well me and my brothers were hiding in the tree and I fell out"

Bubbles giggled "Aren't you guys a little old to be climbing trees?"

Boomer shrugged "Yeah I guess but my brothers are stalkers"

"Who are they stalking?" asked Bubbles

"Your sisters…" he muttered

Bubbles blinked once and then looked down "Are you a stalker too?"

"No I don't try to be creepy, if I am creepy then that's because I was born like it" said Boomer stupidly

Bubbles nodded "Oh that's good"

Boomer then asked "So why were you going to Buttercup's apartment?"

"I live with her" said Bubbles simply

"Oh that's cool…"

"Yup" there was then a long awkward silence between them

Boomer broke the silence "Hey lets fly by the office windows in the buildings and scare the people in the rooms!"

"Isn't that a little childish?" asked Bubbles

Boomer shrugged "No when I was younger I would beat the people up"

Bubbles giggled "Ok I guess it won't hurt to have some fun"

"LET'S GO SCARE PEOPLE!" shouted Boomer happily

"Hey….where are we going again?" asked Blossom confused

Brick and her were walking down the sidewalks of New York but they weren't in a nice area. There were tons of dark alleyways, crappy buildings, there was trash everywhere and it smelled like garbage. Brick smiled he was leading Blossom by her hand "Where going to my house"

"Oh…" after a few minutes Blossom spoke again "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry angel, trust me you'll like the location"

Blossom nodded, she saw a kitten run into an alleyway. A huge grin covered her face, she pulled away from Brick and ran after the cat into the dark alleyway "KITTY!"

Brick's eyes widened "BLOSSOM!"

Blossom ignored Brick and followed the cat down the alleyway. The cat then disappeared. Blossom looked around confused "It's dark!" she felt around hoping to find a wall but instead she bumped into something, no wait someone…

"Blossom! ANGEL!" shouted Brick trying to find her

Blossom felt the persons muscular chest, she looked up and squinted to see the face "HI!"

The guy had an evil smirk on his face "Hello" he replied in his muscular voice

"My name's Blossom! But the guy calls me angel" said Blossom happily

"Nice to meet you" he grabbed her wrist tightly

"Ow…" she muttered "Your hurting me"

"Do as I say and you won't be hurt"

Blossom looked at the dark figure confused "Let me go…"

"No!" the guy grabbed her breast

"EEP!" shouted Blossom nervously "HELP! HELP!" the guy put his hand over her mouth "mmmmmmmmmm" Blossom bit his hand "ANGEL BOY HELP!"

Brick looked around nervously but he used his night vision and saw Blossom being held by a creepy looking guy. Brick launched himself at the guy. They both fell to the ground. The guy pulled Blossom down too. She fell and hit her head and went unconscious. Brick started to punch the guy repeatedly. The guy pushed Brick off of him and threw a punch. Brick dodged it easily and kicked the guy in the chest. He fell back and crashed into a wall. Brick grabbed the unconscious Blossom and flew out of the alleyway.

"UH!" shouted Buttercup "We checked like five clubs!"

"I know, you should've seen the girls checking me out" said Butch happily "I mean you're the only thing that's holding me back from getting laid. Every girl wants an attractive, sexy, strong-" Butch continued to list qualities he thought he had.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and hit Butch in the face with the back of her hand "Shut up"

Butch rubbed his nose and growled at Buttercup. He pushed her and she fell in a garbage can on the side of the sidewalk. She shouted in rage and jumped up quickly. Butch laughed harshly at her. Buttercup's hands formed into fists and she turned red with anger. Within five seconds Butch and her were rolling on the cement sidewalk. Buttercup pinned Butch down and punched his face. Butch turned his head sideways and used his legs to kick her off. Buttercup fell back. Butch was about to jump on top of her but she rolled out of the way and he landed face down on the ground. Buttercup chuckled and stood up she grabbed him by his shirt and stood him up. Then they head butted each other and fell backwards. They rubbed there heads and stood up slowly "You're a dick!"

"You're a cunt!"

Buttercup's eyes widened, no one in there right mind would call Buttercup the c-word unless they wanted to die! Buttercup glared at Butch "I guess you have a death wish"

Butch looked at her confused "Wha-AH!" Buttercup grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall and started to pound repeatedly into his chest then she smirked "Time to see if your really a boy" she kicked him in the crotch.

Butches eyes shot open and he held his private and fell to the ground in pain "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Buttercup smirked at him and walked over him "Let's go to Brick's house"

Brick laid Blossom in his bed and flew to the kitchen to get some ice. Blossom's eyes opened weakly "Huh?" she sat up and looked around "Angel boy?"

Brick popped back into the room "Hey angel your awake"

Blossom nodded, she looked around and asked "Where are we?"

"My house"

Blossom chuckled "Were you hoping to get lucky?"

Brick blushed and looked down "Doesn't every man hope to get lucky"

Blossom nodded "Yup but not every man is lucky" Brick sighed "But you are!"

Brick's eyes shot open "Excuse me?"

Blossom jumped out of the bed and attacked Brick and started to make out with him "Your lucky your cute" she said and started to suck his face again. Brick smirked and kissed back.

"Come on tell me where Brick lives!" shouted Buttercup

"Oh I don't think so" said Butch

Buttercup grabbed him and held him up by his collar "Why not!?"

"Because Brick might be busy if you know what I mean" he winked

Buttercup was confused but then she realized what he meant, she released him and he fell to the ground. Buttercup shook her head and grabbed her hair "Blossom's smarter than that!"

Butch stood up and said "Well didn't you notice how bashed she was? Well when a girl is that fucked up it is super easy to get them in bed"

Buttercup looked at him disgusted "Well why would Brick be interested in a Power Puff?"

"I hate to say it but you guys are pretty damn hot, your just bitches but Brick doesn't care because right now he gets a hot, drunk chick that is willing to do as he says" Butch thought for a minute "So how much did you have to drink?"

Buttercup glared at him and slapped him "I'm going home!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating frequently I'll try to update sooner

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came and blinding rays shined through a window and shined on a sleeping Blossom. Blossom moaned and sat up, she held her head and looked around confused. She looked down and noticed she was naked, she gasped and covered her chest with the blanket. She then saw a note hanging on the door. She got out of bed and wrapped the blanket around her. She grabbed the Note and began to read it…

**Hey Angel you were great last night but I had to go, I suggest you get dressed and go home. **

Blossom's eyes widened and her heart started to pound faster and faster. She started to feel lightheaded and it felt as if the whole room was spinning around. Then she passed out onto the floor.

Buttercup was sitting on her couch in her apartment "Where the hell is Bubbles?!" Then at that second Bubbles walked in, she had a giant grin taking up the surface of her face "Where were you?!"

"None of your business" replied Bubbles then she went over to the fridge

Buttercup growled and then asked suspiciously "You weren't out with a Ruff were you?"

Bubbles went blank, she shut the fridge door and said "No, No what would make you think that? I mean seriously!" Bubbles giggled nervously

"Blossom was out with Brick, I ran into Butch and I'm guessing you were out with Boomer, you spent the night with a ruff" said Buttercup disappointed and angry

"Well at least I was with the stupid and nice ruff not the evil one"

"Yeah but I didn't spend the night with Butch! CAUSE I AM SMART!"

"I am so smarter than you!" shouted Bubbles

"If your so smart then why did you spend the night with a ruff?" asked Buttercup calmly

"Because he was nice! AND I like him!"

"How can you like an enemy?" asked Buttercup harshly

Blossom sat up and remembered the note, she screamed and grabbed her clothes, she got dressed quickly and ran out of the apartment. She was walking down the sidewalk nervously. Some teenagers were sitting on there porch and saw her "Hey who's the new hooker?" asked one of them

"Hey babe I'll give you ten bucks for a quick fuck!" shouted one of them

Blossom sighed and looked at the ground and kept moving. Finally she got on a bus and road back to her neighborhood. One old lady looked at her and said "You have very low self esteem. No girl should ever dress like that, it's demeaning and gives you and the rest of the woman in the world a bad name"

Blossom sighed again and said "I was out clubbing and then I woke up in this apartment and I only had these clothes to put on"

"You little tramp" said the old lady and she got off the bus

"Great now I'm a tramp" said Blossom sadly. Finally Blossom arrived back at her home and got dressed, she sighed and said "It's ok, it's not like I'm the only girl who's ever had a one night stand"

Three weeks later…

Blossom was sleeping peacefully when her stomach turned, she sat up in a second and threw her hand over her mouth and jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom quickly and puked in the toilet. She looked at the puke confused but then she flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth.

One week later…

Buttercup and Blossom were out eating lunch "Buttercup I'm late for my period, is that normal?"

Buttercup shrugged "I don't know, you're the smart one"

"I know but I'm worried"

Buttercup looked at Blossom confused "Your worried about what?"

"I've been acting strange lately, like I'm having random mood swings, I have a late period, I did have some spotting last week though, and I had morning sickness" said Blossom

"Yeah so?" asked Buttercup confused

Blossom started to get annoyed "Well let's think for a minute, can you use your brain?! I think I'm PREGNANT!"

A few people looked over at then. Blossom glared at them "What?!"

Buttercup chuckled "But your single"

Blossom sighed "I know but remember how I told you I woke up in a random apartment a few weeks ago"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Buttercup "You little slut"

Blossom glared at Buttercup "I wouldn't even of gone out if it weren't for you!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "I didn't force you to have sex"

Blossom sighed "Can you come to my home and wait while I take the pregnancy test"

"Sure come to my house I have a few extra tests" said Buttercup, Blossom raised an eyebrow, Buttercup smiled innocently "Well there were a few times when I thought I was but I wasn't"

"Whatever, let's just go take the test" said Blossom eagerly

"Boomer I don't know if I can continue hanging out with you, Buttercup is getting suspicious" said Bubbles sadly.

Bubbles and Boomer were at the park sitting on a picnic blanket and eating a picnic that Bubbles packed. Boomer frowned "But don't you like hanging out with me?"

Bubbles nodded "Of course I do! I love hanging out with you, your like the funniest and most fun guy I've ever met! But your also an enemy, I mean you're a bad guy"

"I'm the opposite of you, opposites connect"

Bubbles giggled "Opposites attract and I think that's why we get along but Buttercup will never except the fact that I like hanging out with you"

"Can we be friends or something?" asked Boomer hopefully

Bubbles smiled and nodded "Of course we can! But it's gotta be a secret" she said in a hush tone "Buttercup can't find out" Boomer nodded in understanding

Blossom entered the bathroom and opened the pregnancy test. Meanwhile Buttercup was sitting on the couch listening to her ipod making sure if Blossom screamed, she would be able to drown out the sound. Blossom finished peeing and put the test down and sat on the seat nervously. Five minutes passed by and Blossom stood up slowly and took a deep breath, she reached out and grabbed the test. To her dismay there was a red little plus sign. Blossom gulped and walked out of the bathroom calmly. Buttercup sat up and looked at her anxiously, she turned off her ipod "So?"

Blossom held up the test and screamed "AHHHHH!"

Bubbles finally arrived home when she opened the apartment door she saw Blossom laying on the floor unconscious while Buttercup was sitting on the couch watching TV. Bubbles' eyes widened she ran over to Blossom and said "Buttercup what happened?! And why are you just sitting there?!"

"Well she passed out, I caught her and shook her a bit then I just laid her down, she'll wake up eventually" said Buttercup calmly

Bubbles glared at her green eyed sister "Your horrible!"

"I've been called worse"

Bubbles flew to the kitchen and got a glass of water, she flew over to Blossom again and splashed the water in her face. Blossom's eyes widened and she sat up and held her head "Why'd you do that you airhead!"

Bubbles looked at Blossom upset and confused "Why are you yelling at me? I helped you"

"Yeah cause splashing water on me really helps!" said Blossom harshly

"Well why were you passed out in MY house anyways?!" asked Bubbles angrily

Blossom froze. Buttercup then said in a sarcastic scary voice "The evil red plus sign!"

Bubbles looked at her confused. Buttercup rolled her eyes "She's pregnant"

Bubbles gasped and started to jump up and down "That's wonderful!" Bubbles came to an abrupt stop "Wait a minute who's the father?"

Blossom sighed and looked down "I don't know""Well come on how many men have you done in the last month?" asked Bubbles "It can't be a lot"

Blossom glared at Bubbles "Are you saying I'm not sexually appealing"

"No but your prude" said Bubbles bluntly

"I'm just modest!" shouted Blossom angrily "But one night I got a little drunk and things got out of hand"

"Your telling me that little Miss. Perfect had a one night stand and didn't even think to use a rubber?" Bubbles started to laugh

"It's not funny! I'm gonna have a baby and it's not gonna have a dad!" Blossom sat on the couch and held her head in her hands "What am I gonna do?!"

"Figure out who the dad is! And you call me stupid" said Bubbles and she sat down beside her

Blossom glared at her "You really are stupid! How am I supposed to figure out who the dad is?!"

"Well what was his name?!" asked Bubbles

"I don't know?"

"What did he look like?" asked Buttercup

"I don't know!"

"Well what do you know?!" shouted Bubbles annoyed

"Um…he called me angel a lot and I met him at the club" said Blossom trying to remember things, her stomach churned and she sat up "Excuse me!" she ran to the bathroom.

Bubbles turned to Buttercup "Wasn't that the night we were all out with Ruffs?"

"Yeah" said Buttercup quietly

"Then why don't we tell her that's that's Brock's baby?"

"It's Brick and we can't tell her! She'll want to get an abortion or do that adoption shit and I think it'd be good for her to keep the baby, her whole life is revolved around work, this will give her another priority" Buttercup looked back to make sure Blossom was still in the bathroom "And I don't want Brick to try and take the baby away from her and try to raise it to be evil, cause no doubt the baby will have powers, we want it to be good, fight for justice!"

"Well that's true but Brick has a right to know it's his baby"

"No cause maybe Brick will hurt it or take it away or worse!"

"What's worse?" asked Bubbles curiously

"I don't know but he'd think of something worse!" said Buttercup angrily

Bubbles rolled her eyes "Were telling her, BLOSSOM!"

Buttercup grabbed Bubbles and put her hand over her mouth "No!" she yelled in a hush tone "Just wait a while! Maybe she'll figure it out on her own…"

Bubbles licked Buttercup's hand. Buttercup pulled away disgusted. Bubbles glared at her "Fine but only because I want to be an Aunty and I want best for the baby"

Blossom came back "I need to brush my teeth, I'm going home…"

Blossom was walking along the sidewalk, she had her hand over her stomach and she yawned "Tired Angel?"

Blossom rolled her eyes "What do you want?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I thought of so many things to happen in this story, it's starting to become my like favorite story I've ever written! HAHA enjoy…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blossom glared at Brick, he smiled evilly "I haven't seen you in while"

"Yeah cause the last time I saw you, you pushed me into a puddle of soda" said Blossom angrily

Brick raised an eyebrow "Um but the last time I-"

"Don't bother speaking to me, I have enough to think about" Blossom started to walk away

Brick followed after her and started to walk beside her "What do you have on your mind?"

"A lot more than you" said Blossom

"Oh, I'm on your mind" Brick asked with a seductive smile

Blossom looked at him with utter disgust "The only time your ever on my mind is when I remember the times I beat the shit out of you"

"Come on angel just tell me what's on your mind" Brick put his arm around Blossom "I bet I could help you"

Blossom glared at him and pushed him off her "Don't touch me! Leave me alone and go die!"

"Harsh" muttered Brick while he watched Blossom walk away full of rage "BYE ANGEL!"

Blossom was going to ignore him and keep walking but instead she stopped immediately and turned back to him "What did you call me?"

"Huh?"

Blossom flew at him and grabbed his shoulders, she pressed him against a building and said "What did you call me?!"

Brick winced and said "Angel, I called you angel!" Blossom's face went blank and she dropped Brick, Brick rubbed his head and raised an eyebrow "That's what I always call you"

"No…no, no, no!" she began to run "No, no, no, no, no!"

Brick flew after her "Yo, Blossom what's wrong?!"

Blossom glanced back at him "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" he continued to follow, Blossom started flying at hyper speed. Brick followed her, they were high in the sky now. Blossom tried twisting and turning to confuse him but he followed her with no problems. She started to get angry and turned to him now flying backwards, Brick's eyes widened why he saw beaming red lazars coming at him. He dodged as best he could but then Blossom ice breathed him. He froze and fell to the ground. The ice shattered and Brick created a crater in the cement. He sat up and moaned, he looked in the sky but Blossom was out of sight.

Buttercup and Bubbles glared at each other "Where were you?" asked Buttercup in her serious tone

Bubbles showed no fear "I was out with a friend"

"Boomer by any chance?"

"Maybe, maybe not" answered Bubbles

Buttercup shook her head "Bubbles, if you don't stop seeing Boomer then I'm going to hurt him, do you want me to hurt him?"

"He could take you" said Bubbles confidently

"Really?" asked Buttercup with a smirk

Bubbles frowned "Don't hurt him, I will stop hanging out with him" Buttercup smiled and nodded.

Blossom slammed her door shut and was now panting. She looked down at her stomach then she pictured a little baby Brick in her. She shook her head and ran to the kitchen. She poured a drink of water and chugged it "He can't be the father, I would never ever in a million years ever have sex with him, I'm way to smart" Blossom started to pace back and forth "What if I did, he called me angel, maybe I did, if I did then I must have been drunk" Blossom stopped pacing "What if the baby is evil?" Blossom ran over to the phone and dialed Buttercup's number

"Sup?" replied a emotionless girl

"Buttercup I think I know who the father is" said Blossom in a whisper "And your not going to be happy…"

Brick kicked open his apartment door. Boomer and Butch were playing a video game. Brick glared at them "Get out!"

"But dude I got evicted" said Boomer sadly

"Yeah and I was living with him" added Butch"Why?" asked Brick

"That stupid hoe I was living with kicked me out because I came home late one night, she said she saw me hanging out with some green eyed skank but dude I don't even know any green eyed skank!"

Brick rolled his eyes "Buttercup"

Butch glared at Brick "Are you stupid? She isn't a skank!"

"Oooo, someone is protective of Buttercup's rep!" teased Boomer

Butch smacked him and Boomer fell off the couch "Fuck you"

Brick rolled his eyes "Well you guys can't stay here"

"Your kicking us out?" asked Butch confused

"Yes"

"But we have no where to go" whined Boomer

"Well your not living here" said Brick angrily

"But I don't have any cash" said Butch "I'm gonna end up being a hobo on the street like Mojo"

Brick walked into his bedroom and then came back "Here's a hundred bucks, go stay at a motel and get a job!"

Blossom went over to Buttercup's house and was now laying on her lap while she cried, Buttercup petted Blossom's hair and tried to comfort her "It's ok Bloss, Brick's kind of attractive, sorta…"

"Your not helping!" whined Blossom"Come on, your going through the miracle of life, be happy!"

"I'd be happy if I were having the baby with someone I loved!!!" shouted Blossom

Bubbles came in with some cookies "I made chocolate chip cookies!" Blossom was about to grab one but Bubbles pulled the tray out of her reach "Can pregnant woman eat chocolate?"

"Yeah stupid, she isn't a dog!" said Buttercup annoyed

Someone started to knock on the door. Buttercup rolled her eyes "Probably one of my neighbors coming over to yell at me about the annoying crying" Blossom glared at her. Buttercup opened the door and to her dismay saw two familiar faces "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Blossom and Bubbles looked over, Butch and Boomer were standing in the doorway "Hey Buttercake" Butch caressed Buttercup's face, she turned her head in disgust "Can we come in?"

"No" said Buttercup rudely

"Aw come on Buttercup, we have a proposition for ya" Butch winked

"I don't make deals with the devil" said Buttercup and she shut the door but Butch put his foot in the way, he pushed the door back open

"Listen babe, we don't want any trouble but we are in a dilemma" said Butch in a serious tone

Bubbles was still comforting Blossom but she looked over and noticed Boomer. She smiled and pulled away from Blossom. Blossom fell and glared at Bubbles. Bubbles pushed Buttercup out of the way and opened the door kindly, she motioned for them to enter "Please come in!"

Butch entered and went straight to the kitchen, Boomer smiled at Bubbles "Thanks"

Bubbles giggled "No problem!"

Blossom watched and gasped when she saw Butch and Boomer. She fell off the couch and hit her head on the coffee table "Blossom are you ok?!" asked Buttercup and she flew to her side.

Blossom grabbed Buttercup and pulled her close, she then half whispered and half screamed in her ear "What are they doing here?!"

Buttercup looked over at Bubbles who was talking to Boomer with a giant smile on her face "The airhead befriended the enemy"

Blossom stood up angrily and stomped over to Bubbles, she grabbed her ear and pulled her into the bedroom. Butch, Boomer and Buttercup sat awkwardly and listened to the yelling from the other room. Buttercup then spoke up "So what's your dilemma and why should I help you?"

Butch grabbed food out of there fridge and said "We've been evicted"

"I've been evicted, your just a moocher" said Boomer

Butch rolled his eyes "Well the point is we have no place to stay"

Buttercup nodded and grinned evilly "And I should care why?"

"Well you know we aint the friendliest people in town, so we don't have many friends to resort to" explained Butch

"I noticed" said Buttercup rudely

"But I do have one friend" said Boomer "Bubbles"

"Bubbles is not your friend, she is just a dimwit that doesn't get the fact that your evil" Said Buttercup angrily and she poked Boomer's chest, Boomer frowned sadly

"So your not gonna let us live here?" asked Butch annoyed

"Not in a million years, your not going to take all my food and watch my TV because you have nothing to contribute!" said Buttercup furiously "But I do have a suggestion, GET A JOB!"

Butch stared at Buttercup emotionless, then he held up the hundred dollar bill "I'll give you a hundred bucks each month if you let us stay"

Buttercup thought for a minute "You can stay if you pay half the rent each month, deal?"

"Sure how much is rent here?" asked Butch

"For this crib, $4000.00 a month" Buttercup smirked "I bet you can't afford it"

Boomer and Butches jaws dropped. Butch shook out of the state of shock and said "Well we'd only have to pay $2000.00 a month right?"

"Yup, that means you and Boomer can split it to $1000.00 each a month" said Buttercup "Deal?"

"How do you and Bubbles afford it?" asked Boomer

"We have a trust fund and we have really good jobs" said Buttercup happily

"We accept your offer" said Butch with a smirk "So who's room am I sleeping in" he gave a suggestive smile to Buttercup

"I'll have Bubbles move into a room with me and you and Boomer can share a room" said Buttercup and she glared at Butch

Blossom and Bubbles exited the room "What did we miss?" asked Blossom kindly

"We're living here" said Butch happily

A huge grin formed on Bubbles face "Really!!!" she hugged Butch and Boomer

Blossom grabbed Buttercup and said "What?!"

"Well we're splitting the rent" said Buttercup and she gave a shy smile

Blossom rolled her eyes "I'm leaving!"

"Time to go over the rules" said Buttercup in a serious tone "No sluts or prostitutes allowed"

"Then why are you still here?" asked Butch rudely

Buttercup glared at him "You're pushing it" then she said "No going in me and Bubbles room, No TV after ten, you will have to clean, no friends, no wild parties, no animals, and don't piss me off!"

"Yes sir" said Butch sarcastically

"I got my eyes on you Butch!"

"You like what you see?" asked Butch with a smirk

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Oh one more rule, Brick can't come here when Blossom's here"

"Why?" asked Boomer curiously

"Cause I said so!" yelled Buttercup "Go start bringing Bubbles stuff into our room"

"Thought we weren't allowed in there?" asked Boomer confused

"Do as I say!" said Buttercup fiercely

Boomer and Bubbles ran into the room with fright. Butch looked at Buttercup "So are you comfortable with Boomer and Bubbles hanging out"

"Not one bit…"

Blossom sighed and began to walk home. When she got home she started to cry into her pillow.

One month later…

Blossom went to the doctors


	6. Chapter 6

Guys I'm so so so so so sooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update but my computer had over 30 viruses and it took like a month to clean out. Also all my documents got deleted and I was halfway done with this chapter before my computer got the viruses but I had to rewrite it all so I'm sorry again and enjoy J

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've officially been pregnant for four months, haven't seen your father in a while which I consider a good thing" said Blossom while rubbing her stomach "I guess I'm going to have to tell Brick at some point" Blossom was quiet for a minute "Then again I didn't have a mom when I was growing up and I turned out fine, so if you don't have a father you should be fine…" Blossom smiled at her stomach but then she frowned and her eyes widened "THE PROFESSOR!!" Blossom jumped off the couch and screamed she ran over to the phone.

Bubbles had called a meeting. Boomer, Butch and Buttercup sat at the kitchen table and watched as Bubbles walked back and forth "For god sake's spit it out woman I don't have all day!" said Buttercup annoyed

"Ok well I have been confined to sharing a room with you for like three months now and I am not liking your disrespectful attitude towards me" said Bubbles in a serious tone

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Well I'm not gonna change my attitude for you"

Bubbles hissed "Well I figured you wouldn't so I am going to move out!"

Boomer's and Buttercup's eyes widened "WHAT!" they shouted

"Bubbles you can't leave me in a house with these two!" said Buttercup

"Well I am not living with you, me and my boyfriend are going to move in together"

Boomer frowned "Oh you mean that Matt dude?"

Bubbles smiled and nodded "Yeah I think he is the one!"

"Whatever go ahead move out!" said Buttercup rudely, she turned to Butch and Boomer "We can all move out! Cause I'm not staying here!"

Boomer and Butch looked at each other and sighed "Listen Buttercup you can move out if you want but me and Boomer are staying here"

Buttercup smirked "Sure can you afford the whole rent here? Can you buy your own food? Your own furniture? Plus other materials needed?"

Before Butch or Boomer could reply the phone rang, Buttercup picked it up "Hel-"

Buttercup was cut off by a screamed Blossom "OHMYGOD! HOWAMIGOINGTOTELLTHEPROFESSOR!!!"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow "Calm down Blossom!"

"WHATWILLHESAY?HOWWILLHEREACT?!" Blossom took a deep breath "HEWON'TAPPROVEOF BRICK!"

Buttercup was still confused "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

Blossom started to breath again "How am I going to tell the professor?!"

Buttercup's jaw dropped "Um….don't"

"Oh of course Buttercup that's the right choice" she replied sarcastically "Now whenever I see the professor I'll just be carrying a random baby around and when he asks who's it is I can say 'Oh I'm just borrowing it for a while'!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Well I don't know, wait for the right time, maybe you can get a boyfriend and tell the professor it is his baby, so then the professor doesn't have to know that there is a slight chance your baby could come out evil and be a Rowdy Ruff boy like his father"

Blossom's eyes filled with tears "Evil…?"

Buttercup heard the sadness in Blossom's voice "Blossom your not crying are you? I'm sorry…"

"I'm just hormonal…I'm sorry" said Blossom while tears were flowing down her cheeks

After an awkward silence Buttercup said "Do you want me to come over?"

"No I have to go to work today" said Blossom angrily and she hung up the phone "UGH!" she shouted then she sat quietly on the couch "I hate my life…"

Buttercup sighed then she turned and glared at Boomer, Bubbles and Butch "I'm moving out tomorrow"

"Where are you going to move?" asked Bubbles curiously

"Blossom's, she'll need help when the baby comes" said Buttercup

That caught Butch and Boomer's attention, they looked at Buttercup and then Butch said "Your sis is pregnant?"

"Who knocked her up?" asked Boomer

"Yeah I thought you said Blossom was single?" questioned Butch

"Yeah?" said Boomer confused

Bubbles smiled "Well there was an incident one night and she got pregnant, things happen" Bubbles smiled and shrugged "I get to be an aunty!"

Buttercup scoffed at her airhead sister "Things don't just happen, she got a little drunk one night when we went clubbin and after that one night stand she realized she was pregnant"

Butch raised an eyebrow still curious "You mean the night we ran into you?"

Buttercup shrugged "I don't know and why do you care so much? Do you like Blossom?" she asked angrily

Butch chuckled "Why? Would it make you jealous if I did?"

Buttercup laughed harshly "I will never like you Butch"

"Whatever keep telling yourself that" Butch grinned seductively

Buttercup just growled in response. One week later Buttercup moved in with Blossom after a while of begging. Bubbles moved in with her boyfriend, Matt, Boomer bought a crappy apartment in a bad neighborhood and Butch mooched off of him.

"That's it Butch you can't live with me anymore!" said Boomer angrily "You don't help pay rent or nothing!"

"That's the reason I live here" said Butch and he threw a soda can on the ground

"You're an ass and I don't want you to live with me anymore, so I am kicking you out!"

"You can't make me leave" said Butch glaring at Boomer

Boomer glared back "Oh yeah, we'll see about that!"

Later on…

"I can't believe he made me leave" said Butch angrily

Meanwhile…

"I'm going out for a walk, ok?" said Blossom while she put on her jacket

"Ok whatever" replied Buttercup who was laying on the couch

Blossom left her apartment and walked along the busy sidewalks of New York. Butch saw her and her stomach, he smirked and followed her into Starbucks. Blossom examined the menu and jumped when someone touched her shoulder "Wow how pregnant are you?" asked Butch

Blossom pulled away from Butch "Please don't touch me"

"Oh sorry I forgot I wasn't good enough to even look in your direction" said Butch sarcastically

Blossom rolled her eyes "How did you know I was pregnant?"

"Well either your really fat or your pregnant" said Butch looking at her stomach, she glared at him "Plus Buttercup told me""She seriously got so close to you that she told you about my personal life?" asked Blossom angrily "How dare she!"

"Blossom we were living together for four months, of course we got close" Butch smirked suggestively "Very close"

Blossom looked at him with disgust "She told me you guys barely talked to each other and when you did it was usually a fight, so I refuse to believe you to did anything" Blossom was about to order her drink "I'll have a Caffé Latte"

Blossom pulled out her money, "Don't worry I'll buy you this one" said Butch

Blossom gave Butch a questioning look then said "Ok then I'll have a Venti"

"That'll be $3.40" said the lady

Butch smiled and handed the lady the money. Blossom smiled at him "Well I guess you have some nice in you after all" she then frowned immediately "Or you just want something"

The lady handed Blossom her coffee and smiled "Oh are you two expecting?" she smiled

Blossom's eyes widened "No! Of course not! I'm mean yes I'm pregnant but not with him! I mean he isn't the father!"

"What?! Then who's is it honey?!" asked Butch sarcastically

Blossom gave him a dirty glare "I hate you!" and she walked out of the store angrily. Butch chuckled and followed after her "Go away"

"But I bought you a coffee" said Butch

"So that doesn't mean I want to talk to you"

"Well I need you to do me a favor" said Butch

Blossom rolled her eyes "Of course you do"

"Well it's not really a favor I'm just curious" said Butch staring at her stomach "Who's the dad?"

Blossom's eyes widened, she looked at Butch then she reached into her purse and pulled out five dollars "Keep the change"

"Huh?"

"I paid you back now I don't have to talk to you" she said harshly and walked away angrily

Butch watched as she walked away then he smiled at the money "Sweeeeeet!"

Brick was sitting on his couch watching TV when someone knocked on the door. He got up and answered the door "Hey dude, you look like shit? Did you even bother taking a shower today?" Butch pushed past Brick and went straight to the kitchen

"What do you want Butch?" asked Brick harshly

"Ugh Boomer kicked me out so I need a place to stay" he chugged down a soda

"No, now get out!"

Butch smirked "But I have some interesting information you may want to know"

"Dude I don't care about anything you have to tell me, now get out, I'm not living with a pig!" Brick pointed out the door and glared at Butch

Butch chuckled "But my news is about Miss. Utonium"

"I don't care about Buttercup" said Brick annoyed

Butch rolled his eyes "Your so stupid! I'm talking about Blossom, your Blossom!"

Brick raised an eyebrow curious "What about her?"

Butch grinned evilly

Blossom took a deep breath and then she dialed the Professor's number on a pay phone and waited while it rang "Hello!" replied a happy Professor

Blossom panicked and hung up "UGH! Come on Blossom, your running out of quarters…" Blossom put in another quarter and dialed.

"Hello?" answered the Professor sounding confused

Blossom was about to hang up again but instead she said "Hello…"

"Who is this?"

"Professor, it's me Blossom" she answered sounding sad

"Blossom, what's wrong? Are you alright? Why are you calling me?" questioned the Professor

Blossom gulped "Professor I'm-" she then stopped herself "Professor can I come over tomorrow…I want to see you"

"Of course you can Blossom! Bring your sisters too, I'll make a nice dinner and we can all have a fun time"

Blossom smiled and felt a tear go down her face "O-oh-ok"

The professor smiled weakly on the other end "Blossom are you alright?"

"Yes I have news to tell you tomorrow" said Blossom

"Ok" said the Professor uncomfortably "I love you"

"I love you too. Bye." said Blossom and she hung up and started to cry, she wiped a few tears and walked home.

"WHAT!" shouted Brick while Butch sat with a smirk on his face


	7. Chapter 7

Blossom got on the train and sat in her seat quickly, she watched out the window as the train headed to Townsville, where she would have to confront the professor. Blossom sighed sadly "Blossom you can do this! The Professor will understand! Be brave!" she held her head up high "You're a grown woman do not cry!" she whispered harshly to herself. She bite her lip "Don't cry-!" she repeated.

Brick sat on the sidewalk outside of Blossom's apartment. He was angry…very angry. He bite his lip then stood up angrily and punched the apartment's wall "UGH!" a huge indent developed in the wall and he growled angrily. He then walked into the building and saw a lady sitting in a little office.

She looked up from her work and smiled kindly at him "Hello may I-"

She was then cut off by his harsh voice "Where is Blossom?"

The lady grew scared "I'll buzz her sir. Who may I ask are you?"

"Tell her Daddy is here" he said angrily yet in a serious and straightforward tone

The lady nodded awkwardly but didn't dare to ask any questions

Meanwhile at Brick's house…

"Yup he allowed me to live with him again" said Butch with a proud smirk on his face. He was talking on the phone with Boomer.

"Really? Why?" asked Boomer confused

"Because I had some information that he wanted to know and I knew he would do anything to get it including letting me live with him" said Butch evilly "Damn, I'm good aren't I?"

Butch chuckled, Boomer rolled his eyes "Yeah Butch sure"

"Well I'm done talking to you! I got some hot chick coming over to fuck, so I'm gonna be busy, don't call and don't drop by" he laughed and hung up the phone

Boomer hissed "Perv." he muttered and hung up his phone. He was walking through the park when he saw a familiar blonde girl sitting on a bench crying.

Boomer walked over and sat beside her "Are you ok?" he asked

The girl sat up quickly, she was startled by his voice "Bo-Boomer?" Boomer smiled sweetly and nodded, she opened her mouth to speak but instead she hugged him tightly and cried into his chest soaking him with warm tears.

Boomer hugged her back "What happened?"

"My boyfriend-" Bubbles was trying to explain through many tears, she took a deep breath "He broke up with me-" her voice cracked "For her!"

Boomer hugged her tightly "Well he's even stupider than me"

Bubbles chuckled "Why is that?"

"Who would break up with you? Your like a goddess, you're the most beautiful girl to ever walk upon the earth, your beauty is so amazing that-" Boomer thought for a minute and the finished off by saying "That it's beautiful"

Bubbles giggled "Your so silly Boomie" she then smiled into his dark blue ocean eyes and leaned in. Boomer leaned in as well. A spark flew through their bodies as their lips gently touched each other's. Bubbles wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist as they sat there on the bench kissing.

Buttercup was sitting on her couch…what else is new? When someone started pounding on her door angrily "Open this fucking door right now!" shouted a harsh and angry voice

Buttercup felt a glare form on her face when she stood up to get the door it suddenly broke and crashed down. Buttercup gasped surprised and angrily. Her glared deepened and she growled at the redhead who was standing a few feet away from her. He was panting angrily. Her hands formed into fists ready to punch. She got in a fighting stance "Let's do this!"

"I'm not here to fight!" said Brick angrily "I'm here to find Blossom, my baby mamma"

Buttercup's face went blank, her jaw dropped and her fist fell to her side "Uh…"

"Where is she?" he asked growing angrier

Well I wonder where she could be- Oh maybe at a train station in Townsville…

Blossom started to get nervous, she felt as if she was going to be sick. Blossom gulped and stepped out of the train station, she signaled down a taxi and got in. A guy then asked "Where to?"

Blossom's voice cracked and she told him her address.

Butch heard knocking on the door, he smiled thinking it was his sluts. He opened the door to find a pair of light green eyes glaring at him. He smirked "Oh I wasn't expecting you to bless me with your presence. Wait a minute your not the prostitute I hired are you?" he asked sarcastically

Buttercup didn't reply at all she just continued to glare. Butch started to feel uncomfortable he stared back at her for a few moments then said "I'm gonna shut the door now" he began to shut it but her hand held it open, she pushed it with force so it almost fell off the hinges, Butch stepped back and continued to step back while Buttercup kept stepping forward.

"How did you find out?" she asked in a serious tone "Answer me!"

She smacked him across the face so he stumbled a bit. Butch glared at her "Why are you acting weird?"

"Answer my fucking question!" she said in a calm yet serious tone

Butch raised an eyebrow "What are we talking about again?"

"Don't act so stupid! I know your not as dumb as Boomer! How did you figure out Blossom was pregnant?!"

Butch chuckled "Oh I met up with her at a Starbucks"

Buttercup didn't find it amusing "Hmm." she continued to glare at him "Now what gave you the nerve to go and tell Brick? We all knew it was Brick's baby, Blossom doesn't sleep with many guys, she isn't the sex type of girl but you do not, I repeat not, go and tell Brick that Blossom is pregnant with his baby, that is for them to discuss and to tell each other, not you!" her glare deepened "Now Blossom is being stalked by your fucking brother! She doesn't want to confront him. She doesn't even remember doing it with him!"

Bubbles and Boomer were walking through the park with each other. Bubbles wasn't as sad as before, Boomer continued to make her laugh and giggle. She smiled at him "Thank you"

"For what?" he asked confused

"For comforting me, it was really sweet of you" said Bubbles and she looked down at the ground

Boomer smiled "Your welcome!" there was an awkward moment of silence then Boomer said "You know you can tell me about it…if you want"

Bubbles smiled slightly "It's ok, you don't want to hear about my relationship problems, it will just bore you"

"No really! I can help!"

"Really? A Rowdy Ruff help!? That's a first" Bubbles giggled

Boomer smiled and scratched the back of his head "Yeah."

"Well if you really want to know then I'll tell you" said Bubbles sadly, she took a deep breath and said "Well it all started last week…"

Brick was pacing back and forth while Buttercup and Butch watched as they sat on the couch. Buttercup watched with pure annoyance, she turned her head to Butch, he looked back at her with the same expression. She then asked "Why doesn't he just call her?"

"When he's angry he isn't very smart" said Butch

Buttercup sighed and stood up, Brick stopped pacing and looked at her "I'm leaving" she headed towards the door but Brick jumped in front of it, Buttercup glared at him and formed a fist "Get out of my way!"

"No!"

"Why not?!" she asked aggravated

"I need you to tell me where she is!" he said angrily

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Listen dude, I don't know where she is! She didn't tell me! She said she was going out and I didn't question her!"

"Well do you know where she likes to hang out?" asked Butch curiously "Maybe a bar or club or something?"

"She's fucking pregnant you retard! She can't drink!" she exclaimed

Butch shrugged "I'm just giving suggestions"

"I'm not gonna let you hold me here against my will! Let me leave or ill just break down a wall!" threatened Buttercup, she gritted her teeth ready and eager to fight

"Calm down. Brick's just scared." said Butch in a monotone voice

"I'm not scared of anything!" shouted Brick angrily

"Yeah you are! I would be too! I'd be scared if I got a girl pregnant especially a girl that hated me, like Buttercup" he gestured to Buttercup, she scoffed at him "I'd be scared to be a dad, considering were not that great of roll models. I wouldn't want to have a kid ever! But after getting a girl pregnant you have no choice, she'll make you feed him, change him, buy him essentials, man being a father is going to be hard! I'd be scared too!"

"I'm not scared of being a father…" said Brick in a quieter yet angry voice

Butch shrugged "Whatever."

Buttercup turned to Brick, she didn't glare at him or give him attitude, she spoke in a serious tone "No but maybe your scared you won't get to see your kid." Brick gave her a strange look "Blossom has full power to keep that baby away from you. She could take you to court to see who gets custody of the baby" Brick's facial expression changed from one of anger to one of sadness "And come on Brick who do you think the court is going to side with? A criminal like you or a hero like Blossom?" she asked knowing he was growing sadder and sadder. She walked closer to him and half whispered half muttered in a tone Brick cringed at "Seeing your baby will be a privilege not a right." with that Buttercup left.

Butch watched as Buttercup left then he looked over at Brick "Damn that girl is so hot when she's serious!"

Brick rolled his eyes with aggravation, then he turned and looked out the door she left "And she's right…"

"Yup so things started to get awkward around us, I knew something was wrong, I found him cheating on me with some other girl, I cried and tried to talk to him about it but he told me that he wanted to be with her not me…then he kicked me out-" Bubbles paused and looked at the ground "I have no where to go…I guess I'm going to be living in my car for a while…"

Boomer frowned "Oh…that's horrible"

"I know but I guess things are for the best, he was a lying cheater and I would have been a truly dumb blonde to stay with him" she giggled and looked up "Plus I know that somewhere out there, there's a guy who will love me and give me the respect I deserve! I may be a little stupider than others but I will not be pushed around!"

Boomer's smiled "That's good Bubbles I wish you the best" Boomer then had an idea "Hey!"

Bubbles was startles, she giggled "What?!"

"Why don't you stay with me at my house until you can get one on your own?! I mean I know my house isn't the nicest thing but it's a roof over your head!"

Bubbles thought for a minute "Actually that sounds great! As long as I wouldn't be bugging you or anything…"

Boomer shook his head "No! Of course not!"

Bubbles smiled and hugged him tightly "Thank you so much! It will be like old times except without Buttercup and Butch"

Boomer nodded "Yeah!"

Blossom was standing outside of her old childhood home. She took one last deep breath then she knocked on the door. A few moments later a man answered, he had black hair with a few strands of gray, a white lab coat and black pants. He grinned happily and hugged Blossom tightly "Oh Blossom dear I haven't see you in forever! Are your sisters with you?" he asked joyously

Blossom couldn't find her voice so she just shook her head, he shrugged "Well at least me and you can talk!"

Blossom smiled, she felt guilty, she was going to have to tell her father she was pregnant and the father was a criminal. The Professor lead Blossom to the living room even though she already knew where it was, it hadn't changed since when she was little, everything was the same. Blossom sat on a couch and the Professor brought in a tray of cookies "Here you go Blossom fresh out of the oven!"

Blossom was polite and took one. She started to nibble on it when the Professor asked her something that upset her "So what did you want to talk about? You seemed upset yesterday when you called"

Blossom breathed again "Well-um…I have some news, some startling news" she started, her voice was shaking and she was very nervous

The Professor gave her a questioning look "Well would it be you have an eating disorder? You seemed to have grown wider since the last time we saw each other"

Blossom bite her lip and shook her head "No Professor, I don't have an eating disorder. Actually…"

'_Come on Blossom spit it out! Just say it already! You know you can!' _Blossom's conscience was eating at her

Blossom felt her eyes filling with water. The Professor noticed her eyes growing duller. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him "No matter what the news is Blossom I will always love you and your sisters"

Blossom gave him a small smile "I love you too Professor" she hugged him

"Now what is the news?"

Blossom sat up and said trying to sound confident "I am pregnant!"

The Professor's eyes widened and he fainted "Professor! PROFESSOR!"

Brick sat on his couch and Butch watched TV mindlessly. Brick sat quietly for a few moments thinking hard. Butch turned to him "So are you going to go search for Blossom tomorrow or are you going to wait for her to come to you?"

Brick shrugged "I don't know but I want you out by tomorrow"

Butch laughed "To bad! You said I could stay for at least a month, then you can kick me to the curb" he stuck his tongue out

"Your so immature!" hissed Brick harshly

"Whatever!" after a few more moments of silence "You think I have a chance with Buttercup?"

Blossom poured some water on the Professor and he woke up, he held his head "Oh I'm so sorry Blossom I was just well startled I guess…"

"It's ok Professor I would be disappointed in me too, I mean I'm not even married yet!" she exclaimed

The Professor shook his head "I am not disappointed in you!" Blossom looked at him surprised "Things happen! It is quite alright, I can not wait to be a grandfather" he smiled

Blossom hugged him. The Professor then asked "So when do I get to meet the father?"

Blossom's face went blank "Well…."

The Professor stared at her with a smile, she was nervous and said "Soon! Me and him are so happy together! We've going out for like ever now!"

The Professor smiled "Great! I'll get us a cup of wine to celebrate!"

Blossom gulped and once he left the room she put her face in her hands "What did I just do?…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok i want some feedback and reviews i haven't updated in a while and i love to know what you guys are thinking! also opinions are great, suggestions are good too :)

Oh and i promise next chapter Brick and Blossom will talk!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys more reviews, I enjoy reading them and finding out if you guys are even enjoying this story. OH and I am now going to start doing requests, so if you have a request for a SHORT story, then I will write it (:

* * *

2 days later.

Bubbles had settled in with Boomer. She smiled as she danced around her room fixing a few things. Since Boomer lived in a one bedroom cheap apartment. The kitchen, the bedroom and the living room were all combined into one but Bubbles didn't seem to mind. She added blue decorations around and flowers, posters, rugs, pillows and anything else she thought was cute.

Boomer just got back from food shopping. Bubbles was dancing around and couldn't hear Boomer come in because she had her earplugs in and her I-pod on full blast. He chuckled while he watched her dance around her room, she was twirling around with her eyes closed, when she opened her eyes she was only a foot away from Boomer. Not knowing he was there to begin with she screamed and stepped back, she tripped over her new rug and fell on the ground hard. She muttered ow and sat up. Boomer chuckled but extended his arm to help her up, she ignored it and stood up herself, she glared at him "Glad to see my pain is your amusement!"

Boomer smiled slightly while trying to hold back his laughter "I'm sorry-ha-ha-Bubbles it's just you're a great dancer" he smiled.

Bubbles rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile "Thank you. I hope I'm good because tonight I'm going out!"

Boomer's face dropped "Going where?"

"I'm going to some fancy restaurant place and there's going to be dancing and stuff but like fancy dancing not like club dancing" she explained

"Oh…" there was a silence, Bubbles was now fluffing pillows on her bed and Boomer stood there watching her "Who you going with?"

Bubbles turned and smiled at him "Some friends, you can come if you want"

Boomer's face lit up with joy "Really?!"

"Yeah it will be oodles and oodles of fun!" Bubbles hugged him "We can dance around and drink champagne!" she then whispered in his ear "Expensive champagne" she giggled, Boomer just smiled at her

Buttercup decided to actually go out for a walk. She was walking around when she noticed Brick. She thought for a minute, she couldn't decide whether or not to ignore him or talk to him. She had some questions so she decided to talk to him. She followed him into the store. It was a bookstore. Buttercup scratched her head and walked down an isle of books searching for him. A book then caught her eye, she grabbed it "50 reasons why girls are better than boys" she smirked "This looks interesting" she started to read it when suddenly someone bumped into her. She fell to the ground and dropped her book, a few other books hit her too. She looked up and glared at the person, it was Brick.

Blossom was at a Laundromat cleaning some dirty clothes when her cell phone went off. She answered it nicely "Hello, Blossom speaking"

"Yeah I know I'm the one who called you, so I know who you are"

Blossom rolled her eyes "What do you want Butch? And how did you get Buttercup's phone"

"I stole Buttercup's phone, no one calls her anyways" he said playing with a toothpick at Brick's house

Blossom scoffed "Your such an ass"

"Tell me something I don't know, darling"

"Ok, one thing you don't know is that I'm hanging up"

"Wait!" he said

Blossom put another batch of clothes in the dryer and hit a button "What?"

"You know where Brick is? He left a few hours ago, forgot his phone and I don't know where he went"

"Well how would I know where he was?" she asked annoyed "I haven't seen him in weeks, thank god!"

"Well you should tell him soon"

"Excuse me?" she asked confused

"He will want to know your pregnant with his baby, don't you think?"

Blossom dropped her phone, luckily it landed in a basket of clothes. Blossom leaned against a washer "How does he know?" she got lightheaded

Brick's jaw dropped "You read?!"

Buttercup stood up and grabbed the book she was reading "No. I came in here to get you then I found this book" she held it up "It's pretty good"

Brick rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever. So why were you looking for me? And how did you know I was in here? Are you stalking me?"

Buttercup laughed harshly "Oh you wish!" she then said "I saw you enter here and I thought I'd drop in and we could have a chat"

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked angrily

"Oh I don't know! How's your day going? How's Boomer? How's your career? What's the color of the sky?" Buttercup asked sarcastically, then she made an annoyed face "What do you think retard! I want to ask some questions about your baby dilemma!"

Brick sighed he began to pick up the books he dropped. Buttercup huffed angrily but began to pick up the books, she looked at the titles 'Tips for dads-to-be', '101 ways to be the best dad', 'How to raise a child', 'Parenting tips', and 'How to deal with your baby mama'. Buttercup chuckled at the last one, "So your doing some research I see"

Brick grabbed the books angrily "Fuck off!"

"Ooo feisty" she chuckled rudely.

"Ok ask me what you want then leave!" he said annoyed.

"Well have you confronted Blossom yet?" before he could answer she started talking again "Oh of course you didn't! Because Blossom would talk to me, I think…I would hope so I mean she is like my best friend. Bubbles is always out doing something" she rolled her eyes "She's probably fucking Boomer right now"

Brick rolled his eyes "Shut up"

"Excuse me?" she glared at him angrily

"I'm going to talk to her today." he said in a serious tone.

Later that night…

Boomer and Bubbles arrived at a very formal ball. Bubbles was wearing a dark Blue dress that flowed to the ground. She had silver bracelets and necklaces on. Her make up was well done to match her eyes and dress. Boomer simple wore a suit. Boomer smiled at Bubbles, she smiled back and grabbed his hand, Boomer blushed intensely. Bubbles giggled and they walked onto the dance floor.

They swiftly danced along with everyone else. Boomer didn't know how to ballroom dance, so he just tried to spin her around a lot, she didn't seem to mind. She spun around with flare and twirled around him and under his arm. She then leaned onto him and smiled, "Wonderful!"

Boomer smiled, "I've never danced before."

"Aren't you lucky you have such a great partner then?!" she said happily.

He nodded and spun her again.

Meanwhile Blossom was at home sitting by herself on the couch. She didn't know where Buttercup ran off to and she hadn't seen Bubbles in a week. She sat down and caressed her stomach while watching her show. Someone began to knock on her door. She stood up and made her way to the door. She opened it without first looking through the peephole. She looked up and saw a pair of red, evil eyes staring back at hers. She felt her hands clam up, her mouth become dry and her muscles become tight. "Uh…" is all she could manage to sputter out.

Brick looked at her with a sad emotion, "Hey. Can I come in?" Blossom just stared at him with wide eyes, after a minute he said her name in a questioning tone, "Blossom?.."

She snapped back to reality and nodded, she opened her door wider and took a few steps back. Once he entered the apartment she shut the door and gulped. "So I see your pregnant."

Blossom turned to face him. He had his back to her though, he was examining the apartment. She took a deep breath and replied, "Yes."

"I know it's mine." he replied emotionless, still not making eye contact.

Now Blossom was nervous, "What makes you think it's yours."

He turned to her and chuckled dryly, "What's the chance it's not mine?"

Blossom glared at him, "Fine! It's yours!"

Brick nodded, "I knew that already." there was an awkward silence and then he spoke again, "Maybe we should talk about it."

"No!" said Blossom harshly, "It's my baby, I'm the one responsible for it. I'm not going to let you near it once it's born. I didn't need a mother and it doesn't need a father!"

Brick was now angry and they started shouting, "Blossom it's my baby too!"

"NO! It's my baby, not yours!"

"You can't keep me from my kid!" he yelled stepping closer to her, he wanted to hit her but he couldn't, his baby was in her.

That didn't mean Blossom wouldn't hit him, she punched him in his chest and was sent falling back five feet, "It's my baby!"

"It's OUR baby!"

Blossom grabbed him by his hair and flung him to the door and said in dark tone, "My baby."

"You can't keep me from my child!" he exclaimed one last time before she threw him out the door.

She glared at him and said in the dark tone, "Watch me." she then slammed the door in his face.

Brick screamed with anger and punched the wall then left. Blossom leaned against the door and felt her eyes fill with tears, Buttercup opened her bedroom door and smirked at Blossom, "That was intense."

"Shut up!" said Blossom and she slammed her bedroom door.

"Wow first you slam the door in Brick's face now in mine." said Buttercup teasingly.

"FUCK YOU!" shouted Blossom from her room.

Buttercup chuckled, "Drama queen."

* * *

A lot is going to happen in the next chapter I promise it will be much better!


	9. Chapter 9

5 months pregnant…

"Get out!" screamed Brick while throwing Butches clothes and other belongings out the window.

Butches eyes widened and he rammed into Brick, "What the fuck's your problem!? You don't just throw someone's stuff out a window!"

"Your time's up!" Brick spat at him harshly. He pushed him and said angrily, "Get out!"

He pushed past Butch and went into the living room, Butches eyes widened again this time in surprise. He ran after Brick and grabbed his shoulder, "What?! You can't dude I don't have anywhere to go!"

"I promised to let you live her for a month!" said Brick while pushing Butches hand off his shoulder, he suddenly became a lot calmer but his voice was still harsh, "It's been a month."

"I know dude but I don't have enough money and-"

"That's because you don't have a fucking job! You spend all your money and my money on fucking pointless shit!"

Butch glared at Brick, "Calm down! Why are you so pissed?"

"Cause I want you out!" he shouted while pushing Butch harshly.

Brick walked away angrily but Butch continued to follow, "Just give me one last month I don't have any money dude."

"Stop!" shouted Brick, he pointed to the door, "Get out now."

"But-""NOW!"

Butch sighed and put his hand on Brick's shoulder gently, "Come on what's on your mind? Is it because you haven't talked to Bloss in a while?"

Brick deepened his glare and started to push Butch out the door. Butch was trying to convince him to let him stay, "Come on Brick! I can help you! I'll get some info on your baby!"

"No." Brick pushed him out the door and shut it.

"Oh fuck you! You're an asshole! A douche! Brothers are supposed to fucking have your backs!" he screamed angrily and grabbed a rock and threw it at Brick's window, "ASS!" He picked up his clothes that were thrown out the window and stomped off while muttering swears under his breath.

Meanwhile Blossom and Buttercup were also having a sibling fight.

"DRUGS?!" shouted Blossom with disbelief and tears filling her eyes.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, she scoffed, "Oh I'm so sorry Blossom I'm not perfect!"

"Buttercup it's not about being perfect! It's about making wise decisions!" she yelled angrily and disappointed.

Blossom was pacing back in forth while acting dramatic and giving a lecture. Buttercup crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, she was finally sick of Blossom's ranting and cut her off, "Last time I checked I wasn't the only one who made a stupid decision."

Blossom stopped mid-walk and turned to head to face Buttercup, she scoffed, "Your so incredibly rude and ignorant, you know that?"

Buttercup shrugged, "Must run in the family."

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" asked Blossom rudely assuming she was insulting her.

"Well I'm not the one that goes through other people's personal belongings. Now am I?" she questioned mockingly.

Blossom growled, "I'm sick of you!"

"Get over it sis! Let's just say you aren't the best role model." she eyed her stomach. Blossom crossed her arms trying to block her huge bulge.

Before Blossom could say something back Buttercup grabbed her coat and an umbrella, "I'm going to buy more drugs." she said sarcastically and tauntingly to Blossom.

After a while Blossom decided to go out with Bubbles. Just to talk.

Bubbles agreed to going and they met up at a quiet coffee shop that they used to go to when they were in college. Blossom smiled and hugged Bubbles, "It's been so long."

"I've missed you! You should fill me in on stuff." she said happily and they sat down. Bubbles then asked, "How's living with Buttercup?"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Now I know why you moved out. She's so immature and she isn't supportive." she paused then asked, "Did you know she is doing drugs?"

Bubbles looked down into her coffee, "Yeah. It's the only thing that makes her happy. You know how hard it is for her to get a nice guy. She never wants to be in a relationship, she just likes bed buddies." Bubbles rolled her eyes, "She used to make fun of me because I always had a nice boyfriend."

Blossom smiled, "I'm glad someone in our family can find someone good to treat them right."

"Well let's just say all my relationships end in heartache." said Bubbles sadly.

"You and Matt break up?" asked Blossom.

Bubbles scoffed at his name, "That guy was a jerk! I broke up with him like almost two months ago!"

"Oh." Blossom nodded, "Well that's ok."

They smiled then Bubbles asked, "So does Brick know about the baby yet?"

Blossom gulped and her throat went dry, "Yes."

"That's good. I mean I know your not happy about it but at least you guys are going to have a beautiful child and raise it right. I mean remember how sad we were that we didn't have a mother! Imagine not having a father." she shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. "That would be sad. I love the Professor."

Blossom bite her lip and continued to look down. Bubbles looked at her, "Blossom are you crying? What did I say?" she looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Bubbles I told Brick he couldn't ever see the baby."

Bubbles gasped, "NO!" Blossom looked up confused by the harshness in sweet Bubbles voice. "You can not keep his child away from him! Just give him a chance he might prove to be a great dad, this might even be the thing that will change him to the good side!"

"But-"

"NO! Your going to call him and have him meet you here! I'm going to leave, you will wait, he will come, then you two will talk this out!" she said in an order.

Blossom didn't object she just looked at Bubbles, "Ok…"

Bubbles stood up proudly, "Sometimes I think I'm the only one in this family with a brain!" she began to walk out the door, she turned and smiled one last time, "Say hi to Brock for me!" she then walked into the door, "Ow… Oh it's a pull" she giggled and left.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Yeah she's the only one with a brain alright."

Buttercup left her friends house. She was ready to go home when she saw someone sitting on the curb, he was getting soaked out in the rain. Buttercup smirked, she knew him and she loved to see him suffer. She walked over, "Hello Butchie-boy."

Butch looked up at her. He grinned evilly. He stood up and nodded his head, "Sup?"

"Oh nothing. Just going for a walk. Luckily I have an umbrella." she smiled evilly while twisting her umbrella in her hands.

"Lucky you. I don't even have a roof to sleep under tonight." he said sadly.

Buttercup began to feel sad but purked up again, "Oh don't try to make me feel bad for you. You deserve to be homeless."

"Harsh." he muttered.

She began to walk away but he followed after. "Wait. I really need a place to stay.

She gave him a harsh laugh, "Wow. Butch needs a favor from me!" she said in a joyful yet evil voice.

"I just need some money for a place to stay!"

"Hmm." Buttercup muttered with a smirk on her face as she continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Come on last time I checked you were one of the nicest girls on the planet!" he stood in front of her which caused her to stop walking, He caressed her cheek with his hand, "You wouldn't let me die out here would you."

Buttercup smirked and tilted her head and said in a sweet innocent voice, "Oh Butch I've changed quite a bit. Some may say I've turned into the ultimate bitch."

"Who would say such a thing?! I'll kill them!" he said trying to suck up.

Buttercup patted his cheek hardly, "Nice try." she began to walk away again.

As she began to leave him she felt some wind blow against her then she realized her umbrella was gone. "I'll just take this then." he said with a smirk.

Brick stared at Blossom and she sat looking down uncomfortably. She then looked into his eyes and felt guilt, "Bubbles told me to talk to you about the baby."

"Yeah." he replied quietly.

"I don't like you Brick. I really don't."

"I know." he replied sadly.

"I never wanted to have a child with an asshole like you. Your evil."

"I didn't force you to have sex with me!" he said angrily.

Blossom glared at him, "You took advantage of me! You knew I was drunk!"

"Yeah I know! I saved you from getting raped! I even laid you down when you passed out! I wasn't even going to have sex with you!"

"Sure!" she said sarcastically

"I wasn't! I told you I was hoping to get lucky but I wasn't going to fucking rape you or nothing! You jumped on me and said 'Your lucky your cute!'" he explained angrily.

"I didn't even know who you were!" she shouted angrily.

"We can't change the past!" he yelled angrily and slammed his hands on the table.

Blossom looked around and saw people staring at them. She glared at him and stood up angrily, she huffed and walked out of the shop. He followed after her, "I thought we were going to fucking talk about this?!"

"I'm not talking to a crazy person!" she hissed at him.

"You talk to Butch and Buttercup last time I checked they weren't the most sane people!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "I can't choose my family. And Butch won't leave me alone!"

He grabbed her wrist, she winced and held her stomach. Brick's eyes widened, he released her quickly. Blossom looked at him with terrified eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"My baby…" she said sadly.

Brick looked at her stomach confused. She gave him a scared look, "Don't hurt it."

She flew into the air and Brick followed.

Buttercup was now flying full speed after him. "Butch don't be childish!"

Butch tauntingly twisted it around, "Now I'm the one who's dry and you're the one that's all wet!"

Buttercup tackled him to the ground, they rolled around a bit. Buttercup started laughing because Butch held the umbrella out of reach, "Butch stop!"

"Nope it's mine!" he said with a smirk on his face.

They stopped rolling around, Butch was on top of Buttercup pinning her down while holding the umbrella up. They stared at each other and Butch leaned down and kissed her.

Bubbles and Boomer were laying on the couch happily watching a movie together. Bubbles started to get sleepy and leaned on Boomer's shoulder, "I'm so tired."

He put his arm around her, "It's ok you can go to bed if you want."

Bubbles smiled, "Something about this feels right. Like I feel good and safe when you cuddle me." she looked up at him and smiled, "You'll protect me right?"

"From what?" he asked confused.

"Everything. You'll make sure I'll never get hurt again right?"

Boomer was confused, he didn't know why she was asking him this, "Yeah." he replied.

"Promise?" she asked in a serious bubbly tone.

Boomer nodded, "I promise."

She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

Blossom slammed her apartment door hoping she lost Brick. He knew where she lived and was floating at her window, "Open now or I'll just break it!"

Blossom clenched her fist, "Please Brick just leave!"

Brick used his lazar vision to cut a whole in the glass, "I'll pay for it." he said.

Blossom gulped and backed up, "Why are you so scared of me all of a sudden?!" he asked confused.

"Brick I don't care if you hurt me but-" she paused, "Don't hurt my baby."

"Is that why you don't want me to see it?" he asked confused.

Blossom nodded and gulped, "I'm sorry but I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Blossom I might be a villain but I'm not evil enough to hurt my own child!" he exclaimed.

"Why should I believe you?! You're a criminal, you beat me up when we were younger, you beat up everyone! How should I know you wouldn't beat up our baby or take your anger out on it?! How am I supposed to know if you'll be a good dad. You're a bad guy!"

Blossom's tears were flowing down her face. Brick felt as if she stabbed him in his heart, he felt pain flow throughout his body, "Bloss-"

"No! I can't take the risk of you hurting it!" she exclaimed, "Now leave!"

"Blossom please!"

"NO!" she shouted cutting him off whenever he talked.

"Blo-"

"NO!"

"Please just let me explain!"

"Get out!" she shouted and tried pushing him out.

"Blossom let me prove it to you somehow!"

Buttercup screamed and pushed him off her, her eyes were wide with shock, "How dare you!" she picked him up by the neck and punched him.

He fell to the cement ground, "Ow…this is a little harsh just for a kiss!"

"You little douche!" She kicked him.

"What?"

"We're not lovers! We're not even friends!" she exclaimed.

"So things…feelings change over the years." he said calmly.

"That's the thing Butch you don't like me like that!" she hissed at him.

Butch shrugged, "Come on tell me that you honestly never thought about kissing me."

"I never thought about kissing you." she said with a straight face

"Well I've been thinking about it for months now! Now that I did it I realized I enjoyed it even if it did result in me getting beat down to the ground." he said in a serious voice, "You know I think you broke my nose." he smirked teasingly.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "I know you don't want me. You just want to fuck me."

"I bet your great in bed."

She smirked, "Well I guess I could show you."

He was going to reply with a witty comment but he was suddenly shocked, "What?"

She grabbed his by his shirt collar and kiss him powerfully, "You might be a good bed buddy."

Butches eyes widened happily, "Isn't this against the Power Puff Girl beliefs?"

"Oh I dropped the super hero title and now I'm a normal woman ready for sex at any time." she kissed him again, "Plus I might never of thought of kissing you but you are hot. Plus kissing and sex is harmless, it's not like we'll be in a committed relationship."

Butch raised in eyebrow with a smirk. "Are you teasing me?"

Buttercup grabbed his wrist and whispered in his ear, "Why don't we go back to my place?"

Blossom cried and cried into her pillow, then her phone rang she answered it and said, "Buttercup?"

"No it's Brick. Don't hang up!" he said worriedly.

Blossom breathed heavily, "What?"

"I-" he paused and there was an awkward silence, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about our past, I know I'm a really horrible guy. I'm sorry you had to be cursed with my baby. I know you don't have feelings for me but I want you to know I love that baby more than anything." he paused, he was growing with anger and sadness, he started screaming while crying, "I want to see my child! I'm it's father…I love it!"

"Fine." Blossom said, "Tomorrow I have an ultrasound appointment, we get to see what it's gender is. You can see it tomorrow. I'll think about letting you see it when it's born." she then hung up.

* * *

I'd love to get some reviews. You know some critics and comments thanks :)


	10. Chapter 10

Buttercup cuddled closer to Butch and felt his muscular chest while he laid with his hands behind his head and a smug look on his face, she smirked, "I knew you'd be aggressive in bed."

He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Is that a good thing?"

Buttercup looked up at him, "Oh yeah."

She chuckled and started to kiss his chest and work her way up to his face, after a few moments Buttercup heard the toilet flush, she sat up quickly. She threw the covers off her and jumped off the bed and screamed quietly. Butch watched Buttercup run around trying to get dressed, he chuckled. She turned and glared at him, "Get your fat ass up!"

"I thought you liked my ass?" he asked with a sly smirk.

Buttercup hissed at him and grabbed his arm, she pulled off the bed and threw his clothes at him and yelled in a whisper, "Get dressed!"

Butch tried to put his pants on quickly but he fell over, Buttercup couldn't help but laugh, "Buttercup?! Are you okay in there?" the doorknob started to turn.

Buttercup's eyes widened and she ran and slammed the door shut when Blossom began to open it. Blossom hit her head against the door and wailed. She growled, "BUTTERCUP!"

"Calm down Miss. Hormonal I'm getting dressed and I don't want you to see me in the nude." she explained harshly.

Butch was sitting on the windowsill watching Buttercup chuckle at the door, she turned around and her smile went away, he was giving her a serious look, "What?"

"I don't get a kiss goodbye?" he said in a serious tone, his face then turned into a grin.

Buttercup rolled her eyes but smiled, she ran/skipped to him and threw her arms around his neck, she smiled at him and gave him a passionate and fierce kiss, he moaned with pleasure. Once she pulled away she leaned her forehead against his and smiled, she then whispered, "Bye."

Before he could say bye she pushed him out the window. He was startled but quickly regained balance and flew away. She watched with a smile on her face, Blossom then slammed the door open, "You owe me an apology!"

Buttercup turned around, she had that happy, dreamy look that just made Blossom lighten up, "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing you'd be interested in." she smiled and looked out the window one last time.

Blossom tried to look out the window but didn't know what Buttercup was looking at. She shrugged, "Well I have something to ask you."

"What?" she asked nicely.

"Who was over last night?"

Buttercup's face went blank, "What are you talking about?" she asked harshly.

"I heard you come in and I heard you last night, thank god I'm a heavy sleeper!" she laughed and sat on Buttercup's bed.

Buttercup chuckled and just replied, "Nobody you know."

"Well I have some news that will make your giggly mood fade away." she said sadly and annoyed.

"What?" asked Buttercup curiously.

"Bubbles signed us all up for group therapy."

"WHAT?!"

"She thinks we need to talk about my pregnancy and her relationships and your attitude." explained Blossom, "Actually I think it might be a good idea."

"I don't care about your pregnancy, Bubbles can deal with her own relationship problems or she can go to therapy by herself! AND I don't have an attitude problem!"

"Your going!" said Blossom sharply.

"Make me!" barked back Buttercup.

…

"I can't believe you made me…" moaned Buttercup and leaned down on her seat and crossed her arms.

"I didn't even tell you the worse part." Blossom whispered

Buttercup's eyes grew bigger, she turned and glared at Blossom, "What?"

"The Boys are coming too. Bubbles thought it would be good for us all to discuss our feelings." she said.

Buttercup's eyes twinkled, she bite her lip and smiled and looked away, "Oh that sucks."

A few moments later the boys arrived. Buttercup gave a seductive smile to Butch but she noticed Blossom giving her a strange look, she then smirked with a hint of evil, "Well don't you look like a hobo."

"I practically am, somebody kicked me out!" he glared at Brick.

Brick rolled his eyes and smiled at Blossom, "Hey."

Blossom stuck up her nose, "hmm."

Buttercup looked over at Boomer, he handed Bubbles a flower, she smiled and took it kindly, "What a homo."

Bubbles shot her a dirty look, "Shut up!"

"Whatever I'm going to the vending machine." she stood up and passed by Butch with a hair flip.

Butches lip curved upward into a smile, "Yeah me too."

Blossom raised an eyebrow curiously while continuing to glare. Before she could ask questions Bubbles started talking to her.

Buttercup leaned against the vending machine, "Hey babe."

Butch didn't bother saying hi he just grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss, when they pulled apart he said, "Your lips taste so good."

"Tropical chap stick." she said with a pucker of her lips, making a popping sound.

He went to kiss her again but she put her hand against his lips, "We have a few rules to discuss."

"Rules?" he said annoyed.

"Yes rules" she gave him a sharp glare.

He nodded, "Fine what?"

"No flirting when around the siblings, no telling anyone we are sleeping together, if anyone asks any questions I'll explain with a white lie." she listed.

"Who would find out?" he asked.

"I think Blossom is curious." she looked over to see if they were still sitting down at the seats. They were.

Blossom continued to look away from Brick while he intently watched her, "So-"

He was cut off quickly, "Save it for therapy."

"Hello, time for the Utonium's and Jojo's appointment." said a lady.

Buttercup heard them being called, "Ok just act like where not sexually attracted to each other." Butch nodded but leaned in for one last kiss, she put her hand to block his lips, "Time to get into character."

They all went into the room and sat down. Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer sat on a couch together, Brick sat on a seat by himself and Butch and Buttercup sat on a couch with each other pretending to be annoyed with each other.

Buttercup examined the lady, she gave them a smile, a creepy and uninviting smile that made her feel uncomfortable. She started to speak, "Ok I know this is your first time at therapy and it might be a little uncomfortable sharing your feelings but trust me it helps and you don't have to be ashamed of it."

Buttercup scoffed, Blossom shot her a glare and Bubbles muttered, "Buttercup!"

The lady smiled, "No, no let's have her share what she thinks."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Well I think therapy is pointless, you don't know me I don't trust you. And you don't know what I think or feel and you will not understand our emotions towards anything."

"Well that's true but-"

"And I don't think you'll be able to help my slutty sister, my stupid sister, or me, overall I think this is a waste of time." she said harshly.

The lady nodded, "Well after one session you can decide if you would like to end the sessions."

Bubbles and Blossom glared at Buttercup angrily, Buttercup just looked the other way, Butch smiled and chuckled under his breath.

15 minutes later…

"NO! YOU SHUT UP!" shouted Blossom at Brick.

Blossom and Brick were now standing a foot away from each other yelling and fighting over who sees the baby and how Blossom thinks Brick is a scum, lowlife creature. Some uncolorful words were being thrown around. Butch was trying to back his brother up and yelled at Blossom for being a drunk whore. Buttercup was also yelling and Bubbles was trying to calm everyone down.

The lady and Boomer sat down uncomfortably listening to the others arguing, Boomer leaned over and whispered, "I don't see why I have to be here. I think I'm normal?"

The lady stood up cleared her throat and whistled loudly, everyone focused on her, "Everyone please sit!"

Everyone sat down, "Now let's start over."

"I'll start!" Blossom said, "I don't like you Brick, I never have and I can't believe you would abuse me and have sex with me when you knew I didn't have feelings towards you!"

"You're the drunk little whore that was all over Brick!" exclaimed Butch.

Buttercup's eyes widened and she punched Butch across the face, "No one. I repeat NO ONE calls my sister a whore!"

Butch raised an eyebrow, "Well no one can hide the truth."

Buttercup snarled and pounced on Butch. "OH LORD!" shouted the therapist.

Bubbles sighed, her and the others ran over and pulled Buttercup off of Butch, "COME ON ONE MORE PUNCH!" shouted Buttercup.

"Let's have Brick reply to Blossom's statement!"

Brick sat in his seat uncomfortably, "All I have to say is it's my baby too and I have a right to see it."

Buttercup scoffed, "Please I don't think we can judge Mr. Bipolar with the responsibility of looking after a child!"

"Shh. Buttercup everyone take a deep breath I have an exercise we can do. I don't want anyone to talk unless they are holding the 'talking stick'" she held up a plastic stick. She smiled noticing Bubbles become really interested, "When I hand you the stick I want you to say exactly what you are thinking about your situation."

She handed the stick to Bubbles, "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me about your past relationships." she answered.

Bubbles sighed, "Well all my relationships end the same way.""How is that?" the therapist asked.

"Failure and heartache." she replied sadly, "I realized that all the guys I end up dating don't like me-" she looked down sadly, "They like my body. I mean not to sound conceited but I am very pretty. I just want someone that will enjoy being around me and will like me for my personality."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Your so stupid!"

"Please Buttercup your not holding the stick!" shouted the lady.

"Shut up!" she hissed, "Bubbles can't you see that there is a guy in this very room that likes you for your personality but your to stuck up to even notice him!"

Bubbles didn't bother to reply she just nodded and looked down thinking. Buttercup rolled her eyes. The therapist took the talking stick and handed it to Buttercup, "I'm living life to the fullest and therapy is holding me back." she then threw the stick on the ground and rolled her eyes.

The lady smiled again, "Ok then."

She handed the stick to Butch, "Well babe, what's your name anyways? A good therapist would tell us her name don't you think?"

"Oh you are very correct I'm sorry my name is Kathy." she smiled.

Butch nodded, "Well Kathy I think you should focus more on the mama and papa over there. They're the ones with a real sticky situation, Buttercup and me on the other hand can deal with life ourselves."

Kathy nodded and took the stick she handed it to Blossom, "Blossom please don't yell at Brick, we want to work on our communication levels. Use less than ten words to state why you don't want Brick to see the baby."

There was a long silence then Blossom said, "I don't want the baby to be like it's father."

"Why?" asked Kathy. Brick leaned in and listened carefully.

Blossom looked away from them, "I don't want the baby to be evil."

"Evil?" Kathy repeated confused, "Why would the baby be evil."

"Oh my god you dip-shit! Brick, Butch and Boomer are all part of a villain group called the RowdyRuff Boys, god you don't know nothing do you?" said Buttercup rudely.

5 minutes later…

"You got us thrown out of therapy." said Bubbles as calmly as she could while looking at the therapy building in front of her.

"Eh whatever." shrugged Buttercup.

Bubbles glared at her, "Do you suffer from insanity or something?!"

"No I enjoy every second of it." she smirked.

While Buttercup and Bubbles continued to yell at each other Brick grabbed Blossom's hand, "Can we take a walk?"

Blossom wasn't quick to answer she paused but managed to nod a yes.


	11. Chapter 11

Brick and Blossom walked home together while Buttercup said she was going to stay at a "Friends" aka she's going to stay at a motel with Butch. There was a long silence while they walked home, for about half the walk they didn't say anything then Brick said, "Blossom…"

She turned her head to him, "Yeah?"

"You know how you said you didn't want the baby to be like me?"

Blossom nodded, "Well how can you blame me?! You're an evil little trouble maker and I don't want to have my baby be a juvenile delinquent!" she exclaimed.

Brick nodded, "I was just going to say I understand why you don't want me to see the baby."

Blossom was about to rant on again but instead she stopped walking and stared with her jaw dropped. Brick stopped walking too and looked at her, she shook her head, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm a bad influence. That's why when I see the baby I should be supervised by you. Until you start to trust me with watching the baby by myself, which might be never, you can supervise." he suggested.

Blossom quietly nodded, "Yeah. That could possibly work."

"But what about your brothers. I don't want my baby to be influenced by them either." she said worried.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they're not at my house when the baby is." he answered smartly.

Blossom nodded, "Ok Brick I do think you should be able to see your baby, you should get to see your little boy." she smiled and continued to walk.

Brick was in awe, "A boy! We're having a boy!"

He ran behind her and spun her around while looking at her stomach. She giggled, "Yeah Brick your having a baby boy."

"How do you know?!" he asked still happy.

"Well I had an ultrasound appointment today. I invited you remember?"

"Oh yeah but I was kind of busy." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well don't let your personal life get in the way of parenting. You can come to my next ultrasound appointment." she gave him a gentle smile, "Good night."

2 months pass by and Blossom is now 7 months pregnant. The Rowdy Ruff Boys and the girls have been hanging out quite a bit trying to get used to each other. Brick and Blossom have grown a liking to each other and occasionally hang out alone. They realized they are quite similar and have a lot of the same interests but they still have a lot of fights, enemy's don't become friends overnight.

Butch and Buttercup are still bed buddies and make it a weekly thing but that doesn't stop them from going out with other people. Bubbles and Boomer might be simple minded but their relationship is complicated.

Blossom was straightening her hair in the bathroom while Buttercup was snickering in the living room, she was texting Butch. Blossom peered out of the room she was still unaware of how close Buttercup and Butch were because whenever the six of them go out they pretend to hate each other, "What's so funny?"

Buttercup looked up from her phone and answered in a serious tone, "Nothing."

Blossom gave her a questioningly look but just smiled, "I'm going out tonight."

She finished her hair and walked out of the bathroom and twirled around, "How do I look?"

"Fat." replied Buttercup harshly.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Your so mean!"

"Well what does it matter? Who are you going out with anyways? I doubt a guy would want to go out with a girl who is eight months pregnant."

"I'm only seven months pregnant for your information! And Brick seems to enjoy hanging out with me now. We're going out to dinner just to talk and set up some arrangements and decide on a name for the baby. I think we should name it Blake but he thinks it sounds gay."

Blossom noticed a sly smirk form on Buttercup's face, "What?"

"Your going on a date with your babies daddy," she chuckled dryly.

"It's not a date! It's just two adults hanging out." said Blossom casually

"Sure whatever. Oh and I'm having a friend over do you mind maybe staying out tonight?" asked Buttercup with puppy dog eyes, "Find a friend please?"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Fine but when the baby is born you are not having any more guy's over."

"Maybe." muttered Buttercup.

Blossom didn't bother to argue she just left.

Buttercup looked out the window and made sure Blossom was gone, it just so happens Brick was waiting outside for her, "They are so on a date."

She grabbed her phone and pressed numbers, "I want you on my bed now." she ordered in a seductive tone.

Bubbles opened the apartment door and skipped in, she noticed Boomer wasn't there. "Boomer?"

She grabbed a note on the table that had a rose next to it, she smiled and smelled the rose.

**Dear Bubbles,**

**I'm going out on a date tonight. I probably won't be home until tomorrow morning. **

**Love,**

**Boomer**

Bubbles heart sunk and she frowned, "A date?"

_Suck it up Bubbles! It's not like he's your boyfriend! You go on dates all the time!_

Bubbles started to cry.

Brick grabbed Blossom's hand, "How about instead of going to dinner we explore the town."

Blossom's eyes widened, "Fine but no bad neighborhoods!"

"Nope it will be very elegant just for my angel."

Blossom felt a slight blush on her face when he called her angel, "So where to first?"

"Well Christmas is coming up why don't we go ice skating by the tree?"

Blossom smiled, "I don't know how to skate."

"I'll hold you." he said simply and they walked hand in hand away.

Buttercup and Butch were in a very hot make out session when Buttercup's phone went off, "Ignore it." said Butch still kissing her.

Buttercup continued to kiss him but peered down at the caller ID. She pushed him off her, "It's Bubbles. She never calls me so it must be important."

"Hello?" asked Buttercup worried.

She could hear Bubbles sniffling on the other end, "Can I come over?"

Buttercup looked at Butch he was shaking his head 'no', "Yes of course you can."

Butch glared at Buttercup, she hung up and glared back, "Go home."

"Come on would you rather have sex or talk to Bubbles about relationship problems?"

"Well right now I'd rather talk. I haven't talked to Bubbles one on one in months. I'm always with Blossom, Brick, you and Boomer, never just us two. I want to talk to my sister deal with it."

Meanwhile…

Boomer was with a girl who asked him on a date. Normally he said no to girls but he actually liked this one. She had Blonde pigtails, bright blue eyes and cute rosy cheeks. They were ice skating and holding hands. She giggled, "I love your eyes Boomie!"

"Thanks Lola." he replied simply and pecked her cheek.

She blushed and fell, she pulled him down and giggled.

Brick held Blossom's hand and twirled her around, she slipped and almost fell but Brick caught her protecting both her and the baby. Brick smiled, "Your right you suck at skating."

"Oh well aren't you sweet." she stood back up and held her stomach, "I wanted to talk to you about the baby tonight."

"Sure what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I figured you could have it one week, then I could have it the other. We'll have to live in a close range of each other."

"We already live in a close range of each other." he said with a smile.

She smiled back, "But I want you to move into my apartment because I don't like the neighborhood you live in."

Brick sighed, "I don't think I can afford your apartment."

"Well you need to get a better job so you can support the baby anyways, so that will help you make rent." she smiled.

"Well your asking a lot don't you think?"

Blossom grew serious, "No these are things you need to do in order to be a good parent. I know you'll be good with our son but I want to make sure financially you can afford him. If you can't then I don't know if I want you around him."

"Blossom I'll be able to pay for him and his needs but-"

"Do you know how much a baby costs, do you know how much diapers alone cost a month?!"

"Isn't that what a baby shower is for?" he asked.

"Baby shower? What baby shower?"

"You don't know what a baby shower is?!" he exclaimed.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "I know what a baby shower is!"

"Then I'll throw you won!" he exclaimed.

Blossom went quiet, "Thank you."

They smiled and stopped fighting, "So what do you want to name our loving little bundle of joy." she rubbed her stomach then looked at Brick.

"How about Bobby. It's simple."

"Yeah but it's boring, I think Blake sounds better." she replied.

"Ok let's play a little game, I say a name, you say a name, then we can decide which name is best."

"Sounds fun!" she chirped.

Brick went first, "Brick jr."

Blossom chuckled, "Brock."

"Brad."

"Brody."

"Blaze."

"Benjamin."

Brick thought for a minute then he saw something, "Boomer?!"

"Ew why would I want to name our son after one of your brothers?" asked Blossom confused.

"No Boomer!" he pointed at him.

Blossom looked over, "Oh him and Bubbles let's go say hi."

Bubbles hugged Buttercup, "I'm so confused, Boys are so complex."

"They say the same about us honey." Buttercup replied trying to comfort her.

"I just don't understand I thought Boomer liked me!"

"He did." said Buttercup

Bubbles sat up, "Then why is he on a date with some skank?" she crossed her arms and pouted.

Buttercup shrugged, "You don't know she's a skank! Also he did like you but you never showed affection towards him, you went out with other guys which mislead him to thinking you weren't interested. So now he gave up and thinks of you as a friend."

"So it's all my fault?" she asked sadly.

Buttercup smiled and shook her head, "No, you can still win him back you just got to show him that your better than anyone else and that you like him!"

"I WILL!" shouted Bubbles and she jumped up happily. She smiled and hugged Buttercup tightly, "Thanks for the advice…"

"Boomer! Bubbles!" shouted Blossom waving at them.

They skated towards each other, Blossom's smile faded, "Oh this isn't Bubbles, sorry."

Boomer smiled, "Hey guys this is Lola, I'm on a date with her."

"Oh that's nice." said Blossom kindly as she shook the girls hand and introduced herself.

"Well where's Bubbles?" asked Blossom concerned.

"I don't know I guess home."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post but i'm probably only going to have two more chapters of this story then it will be complete :)


	12. Chapter 12

"SURPRISE!"

"A surprise baby shower?" said Blossom in disbelief.

Buttercup smirked at her, "I bet you didn't see that coming."

Buttercup continued to nudge her happily, Blossom then grabbed her wrist gave her one of the dirtiest glares Buttercup has ever seen, "I hate surprises!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Buttercup didn't have time to reply because Brick walked over to Blossom grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug. He then whispered in her ear, "I told you I'd throw you a shower."

"Well I wish I was ready for one." she hissed and pushed him back.

Blossom shot him a glare and then flashed a huge smile at everyone else, "Thank you everyone for coming! This is such a nice surprise!"

Brick watched her with a questioning look then he looked at Buttercup confused. She shrugged, "Hormonal I'm guessing."

"Oh well, she'll be happier when she gets the shit load of gifts. Oh and by the way can you go tell Butch to hurry up." he looked over at Blossom and smiled, "I have to go help Blossom."

"With what? I don't think she needs help talking to people." she grinned at him, "Oh do you maybe want to talk to her?" she stepped closer and whispered seductively, "Do you want to get closer to your baby." she nudged him and chuckled.

"Just go get Butch for me." he said with a light chuckle under his breath.

"Fine where is the douche bag?" she asked rudely, _surprisingly it's getting harder to act like I hate him and I'm a pretty good actress too!_

Brick looked at her face, "Why do you look so eager to find him?"

"Fuck you and just tell me where the ass is?" she hissed angrily.

"He's in the kitchen cooking."

"You let the idiot cook? Wow you're more retarded than I thought."

"Just go get him!" he ordered.

Meanwhile Bubbles was sitting at a table alone. She was leaning her head on her hand while watching Boomer and Lola sitting at another table across the room. Blossom sat down beside her, "Hey Bubbles thanks a ton for throwing such a nice shower for me!"

Bubbles looked over at her sister, "I'm glad one of us is happy."

Blossom sighed, "Forget about Boomer, he's just like the other Ruffs, he's a fucking pussy ass douche bag."

Bubbles giggled, "I love hearing you swear, you sound so funny."

Blossom smiled, "Well it is a little unladylike to swear."

"Oh Boomie your such a cutie!" Lola pinched his cheek and smiled at him cutely.

He smiled back at her and replied normally, "Thanks Lola."

Bubbles then came and sat over beside them. She sat across the rectangular table and gave them a wide grin, "Hey guys!" she chimed in her usually upbeat, preppy voice.

Boomer's face suddenly lit up, "Hey Bubs!"

Lola seemed uncomfortable but smiled at Bubbles anyways, "Hello Bubbles. Thanks again for inviting me."

"Well you are Boomer's girlfriend and this shower is for his nephew, so it only seemed right to invite you PLUS your tons of fun!" she giggled and smiled kindly.

Lola gave her a fake little laugh, "Yeah…"

Buttercup looked out from the kitchen door at Bubbles and Boomer, "Look at them flirting, she's definitely going to win him back!"

Butch was running around in the kitchen trying to make the turkey and chicken. His shirt caught on fire and he wailed trying to pat it out.

"Then again look at that poor Lola chick sitting there uncomfortably, she must be intimidated by Bubbles and Boomer's relationship."

"There not in a relationship." replied Butch putting out the small fire he made.

"Not an official relationship but a relationship none the less." said Buttercup still watching the blondes.

"Stop watching them and help me!" he exclaimed.

Buttercup closed the door, "I don't cook."

"I didn't mean with that." he replied with a seductive smirk. He walked over to her and grabbed her waist, "I've been hungry for a kiss all day."

He gave her a seductive growl and she replied with a chuckle and a roll of her eyes.

Blossom looked at her watch, "Brick where is the food, chips and dip aren't going to last."

"Oh don't worry Butch is cooking, I sent Buttercup to get him."

"Of course you're having the two most untalented cookers cook." she rolled her eyes and wobbled over to the kitchen. She opened the door and announced her arrival, "Hey guys are you-"

She stopped mid sentence and looked at the greens suspiciously, "Why aren't you guys cooking?""What makes you think we weren't?" asked Buttercup fiercely.

"Why are you replying to my question with a question?" asked Blossom curiously.

"Who are you? Nancy Drew?" questioned Buttercup annoyed.

Blossom shrugged, "Whatever all I know is I need some food to serve my guest."

"Well the turkey burned but the chicken's all good." said Buttercup while grabbing the plate of chicken.

"Good enough." she shrugged it off and walked into the main room with the food, "I have food everyone."

Once the door closed Buttercup and Butch took a deep breath, "She almost caught us." he said.

"Yeah so keep your hands off me." she replied in her monotone voice with a hint of a smirk and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well aren't you so smart." said Boomer with a giggle in his voice.

"Naturally." replied Bubbles with a flicker of her lashes.

Lola looked around nervously, "So when is Blossom going to open gifts?"

"That's a good question! Maybe after we eat." Bubbles looked over at the table with the plates of food on it, "Then again Butch did cook, so I'd rather stick to chips and dip."

Boomer laughed, "He isn't that bad of a cook, he made me cereal when we were kids all the time."

"Yes because cereal is such a complex meal!" Bubbles replied sarcastically.

Boomer nodded and said in a serious tone, "Tell me about it, I used to always spill everything!"

Lola and Bubbles giggled. Bubbles pointed to Boomers lip, "Hey Boomer you got something on your face."

Boomer wiped his face quickly, "Did I get it?!"

"Geez, calm down faggot your face looks fine." said Buttercup as she sat beside the blondes, "So what's up?"

"Nothing much!" chirped Bubbles.

"Good then you don't mind if I cut in and talk to Boomer alone." she gave him a serious look.

Bubbles raised an eyebrow confused but shrugged and grinned, "Sure, Lola lets go get some food or maybe just a drink."

Lola giggled and they got up and left the table. Boomer gulped, "What do you want?"

"Are you scared of me or something?" she questioned.

"No!" he replied nervously.

"You should be." she replied in her monotone voice.

"Why is that?"

"Cause I'm going to kill you." she replied in a dead serious tone.

"Excuse me?" he exclaimed quietly.

"Shut your faggish mouth up and listen. You need to choose either Bubbles or Lola, not both! I know once you and Lola started going out you moved out and started living with her, that hurt Bubbles deeply."

Boomer sighed, "I didn't want to hurt her."

"Shut up and listen." he obliged, "Ok well she understood that you wanted Lola but she wants to win you back. Now in the process of that she doesn't realize she's hurting Lola and I understand she probably doesn't care about Lola's feelings, she only cares about your feelings towards her." Boomer nodded, "So you have to step it up and be a man, dump either Lola or stop flirting with Bubbles, your confusing both of the beautiful girls. Now fix the relationship drama you caused." she ordered.

Boomer looked down and started playing with his fingers, "O-okay."

Buttercup smiled and patted him on a back, "Good boy."

Blossom sat down in a little chair surrounded by gifts, "When can I open them?!"

Brick laughed while he watched her, "Soon, we're just waiting for one person to arrive."

"Well screw them!" she said ready to open a gift.

The door to the hall opened up and revealed none other than the Professor. Blossom looked up from the gift and her jaw dropped, "Professor!"

He smiled and took off her jacket and hat, "Sorry I arrived late. Now where is my charming grandchild?"

Blossom stood up nervously and hugged the Professor, "Still in my womb."

The Professor laughed and smiled, "So it's about time I meet the father."

Blossom put her hands together and fidgeted, "Well um…he is-"

"Right here!" said Brick cutting her off.

Blossom's eyes widened, "Um…yeah!"

She grabbed him and hugged him. Brick was startled but put his arm over her shoulder. The Professor stuck out a hand and smiled genuinely, "Nice to meet you."

Brick shook his hand with confidence, "Hello Professor."

"So what's your name lad?" asked the Professor curiously.

Blossom looked at Brick nervously and gulped, she cut him off and said, "Professor, you must be super hungry! Please enjoy our wonderfully cooked food!" she gestured to the table.

The Professor smiled and darted towards the deserts, "Yum!"

Brick looked at Blossom, "He probably doesn't even remember me."

"Well I've never kept a secret from him before and I want to tell him the truth of what happened because if I don't he's going to expect me to marry you." she said sadly.

Brick nodded in understanding, "True, your expecting some hot shot rich guy to come along, sweep you off your feet and take care of you and your kid. The only problem is now you have a kid and me, who is going to put up with your kid that you had with another guy?"Blossom glared at him but he walked away, "Why did he have to make that dumb point!"

"Hey Lola can I talk to you for like just a minute?" Boomer asked shyly

"Time to open presents!" Brick announced.

"Oh after Boomie! I really want to watch her open our gifts!" she giggled and sat beside Bubbles.

Boomer shrugged and sat with Butch in the back of the room while all the girls gathered in the front to watch Blossom open her gifts. Buttercup kept glancing back and giving Butch some seductive faces and he gave them back.

Boomer watched her awkwardly and mouthed, "What are you doing?"

Buttercup's eyes widened and a faint blush appeared she turned back around and watched Blossom. Boomer raised an eyebrow and looked over at Butch, he just looked away and didn't say a thing.

Blossom started to open her gift from Buttercup when all of a sudden she screamed out in pain, "My water just broke!"

Everyone gasped. Buttercup looked at the wet ground, "Ew, who wants to clean that up?"


	13. Chapter 13

Blossom was rushed into a room and set up quickly for her delivery. Brick and Bubbles both went into the room with her while Boomer, Lola, Butch, Buttercup and the Professor had to wait in the waiting room. "Oh my baby is having a baby!" said the Professor nervously while pacing back and forth.

Buttercup sat on the seat and grabbed a magazine, "Calm down pops. Take a seat and take a load off."

"Aren't you nervous, she's going into early labor! I don't know if that's bad but it doesn't sound good!" he exclaimed.

"Well pacing isn't going to help anyone it's just going to cause more stress and stress is a bad thing." said Buttercup as she turned a page.

Butch sat beside her and nodded, "Yeah."

Buttercup looked at him and rolled her eyes, "I'm going for a little walk."

"Why?! Where are you going?!" asked the Professor nervously.

"I'm going to get a snack out of a vending machine unless that's all of a sudden against the law!" she replied harshly.

"Blossom it's ok! You've dilated about seven inches only three more to go!" cheered the nurse.

"Isn't seven inches enough?!" she said as a few tears ran down her face.

"No, I apologize."

"Does it hurt?" asked Bubbles.

Blossom grabbed Bubbles by her shirt collar, "What the fuck do you think?!"

Bubbles gulped, "I'm sorry Blossom, please let go!"

Brick nervously looked around, "So how long does labor usually take?"

The nurse shrugged, "It varies, sometimes it can be an hour or less other times it can take more than a day."

"A DAY!" shouted Blossom in disbelief.

"Yup and good job Blossom you've finally dilated!" she flashed her a smile.

Blossom tightened her hands into fist, "Don't mock me with that smile!"

Boomer looked at Lola and sighed, "Lola, I…"

Lola put her hand to his lips, silencing him. "I know you want to break up."

"How did you know?" he asked quietly.

"Well I could see your lust for me had dissolved and when I look in your eyes, when we kiss I just don't feel the spark, so obviously you don't." she looked down at the ground, "And I notice the way you look at Bubbles."

"Oh." is all he could manage to mutter out.

Lola grabbed him and kissed him gently, "I know you love her, you should let her know too."

"Thanks, were still friends right?"

"Of course!" she hugged him tightly, "Can I at least stay to see the baby, I love babies!"

Boomer chuckled, "Yeah of course!"

Butch went to find Buttercup and he saw her flirting with a Doctor. His heart sunk for a minute but then his rage took over.

"Oh so your like rich right?" asked Buttercup.

"Well yes I went to college and got a Masters degree in medical."

"So when I get hurt I can call you to help me, right?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes actually I'd be honored to help a beautiful girl like you." he smiled and pulled out a card, "Call me any time."

"Cool maybe we can hang out and you can teach me about the human body and how it functions."

The doctor blushed, "Uh-um yes!"

Buttercup smiled with a dry chuckle. Then all of a sudden an arm cut in between the doctor and Buttercup. Buttercup was surprised and leaned against the wall, she looked over at the hand leaning against the wall, it was in a fist.

She looked over at Butch who was hovering over her and glaring evilly at the doctor, the doctor was now trembling and fear was written all over his face. Butch then said in a harsh tone, "Go away."

"Oh-okay!" the doctor then sprinted away.

Buttercup grinded her teeth and shoved Butch harshly, he stumbled back a few feet but kept his glare on her, "What the fuck did you do that for?!" yelled Buttercup angrily. She was in a stance ready to fight.

"Because!" he yelled back.

She threw a punch, "That's not an answer!"

"Because I don't want you talking to other guys!" he extended his answer.

Buttercup kicked him but he blocked it, "Why not?! Are you jealous or something?!"

"Yeah I am!"

"Why? were not dating!" she kept trying to hit him but he kept blocking.

He grabbed bother her fists and answered in a dead serious tone, "Maybe I want to!"

Buttercup and him sat there dead silent and still for a few moments. Buttercup looked deep into his eyes her face still had a serious expression, "Then why don't you ask?"

"FUCK YOU!" shouted Blossom angrily.

"Ok, you need to calm down!" yelled Brick.

"I suggest you don't yell at her sir." said the doctor, "Instead why don't you support her?"

"But she's being a bitch!" he yelled back.

"Fuck you! I have a right to be a bitch this hurts like hell!"

Bubbles patted Blossom's forehead, "Come on Blossom we've been through much worse pain, we've been shot at, zapped, covered in acid, beaten up by the Rowdy Ruff Boys-"

"Don't remind her!" yelled Brick angrily.

Bubbles stuck her tongue at him. "Bubbles this hurts more than all that combined!"

The Professor was sitting beside Boomer, "So do you think Brick is ready to be a father."

"No." said Boomer bluntly.

The Professor looked at him worried. Boomer smiled, "But I know he will try his hardest, I think. Then again he didn't take very good care of his fish or our dog Hammy."

"Oh." the Professor started to sweat again.

"Don't worry Professor I'm positive that Brick will love that baby and care for him as much as he can. How did it feel when you became a father?" asked Lola.

"One of the most magical days of my life but I didn't have to worry about my spouse raising the children the wrong way, I created the girls in a pot."

Lola gave him a strange look, "Ok."

Boomer laughed, "I was created in a toilet you know."

"Are you guys crazy?" asked Lola confused.

"We're super heroes, haven't you seen the show?" asked Boomer

"This is all Brick's fault! I hate you! Get the fuck out of my room!" exclaimed Blossom angrily.

Brick shrugged, "Fine!"

Buttercup and Butch were walking down a hall holding hands when they heard footsteps running towards them. Brick was now standing two feet in front of them, "Are you two?"

"Yes." said Buttercup, "You got a problem with it?"

"No." said Brick simply leaving the subject alone. "But Blossom wants you to go in the room with her."

"Fine." she turned to Butch and smiled, "See you later." she pecked his lips gently.

"Wow I'm officially whipped." said Butch with a chuckle.

"You know it!" said Buttercup with a smirk and she left the boys.

"I suggest you don't piss her off, she'll hurt you." warned Brick.

"So true." agreed Butch.

Buttercup held Blossom's hand, "Blossom I don't feel so good."

"You don't feel good! I feel bad!" shouted Blossom.

Buttercup saw the blood coming out of her sister, "Ugh that's just gross!"

"AHH!" shouted Blossom and she twisted Buttercup's arm.

"Ow!" she wailed and passed out.

20 minutes later…

"Ugh, where am I?" asked Buttercup. She sat up and looked around, she was laying in a bed in an empty room.

"Good morning Miss. Buttercup Utonium. We have some excellent news." said a nurse.

Blossom held her baby boy in her hand and smiled as she cradled it. Brick walked into the room first, the doctor told him Blossom wanted Brick only to come in for a moment alone, "He has your eyes. Piercing red."

Brick's breath was taken away, he looked down at the baby. The baby was adorable, One strand of orange hair twirled around and ruby red eyes, he even had a few freckles on his nose. Brick just examined the baby.

Blossom held it towards him, "Do you want to hold him?"

Brick was hesitant to answer and then he got nervous, "No."

"Why not? It's your son. Show your son you love him." she said giving him a worried glance.

"I just don't think I should hold him, what if I hurt him?" he asked nervously

"Brick your not a monster. I know you can handle this. I trust you and he does too." she smiled and handed the baby to brick.

Brick hands started to sweat and he trembled, he'd never been so nervous before. The baby was so light and fragile. It's eyes fluttered open and he started to babble and whine. Brick looked at Blossom scared, "What do I do?!"

Blossom chuckled lightly, "Rock him, assure him he's alright."

Brick did as instructed, "Hey little dude, don't cry." he rocked him back and forth and the baby fell asleep again. Brick smiled, "I'm your dad."

"Yup that's your beautiful baby boy. Amazing I never thought such a hideous and evil man like you could ever create such an adorable and innocent child."

Brick gave Blossom an assuring smile, "I had some help."

"Should I let the others come in?" asked the nurse.

"Yes of course!" said Blossom eagerly.

Bubbles, Boomer, Lola, Butch and the Professor piled up into the room, "Where is my grandson! Please let me hold him!""No way I so get to hold him first!" yelled Bubbles shoving the Professor.

"Aw ain't he just the cutest little thing!" cued Lola, "I could just eat him up!"

Boomer laughed and nudged Brick, "He is one charming dude isn't he?"

Butch shrugged, "I don't see why everybody is so obsessed with babies. I mean all they do is eat, sleep, poop and cry. I don't ever want to have kids there just a waste of time!"

"Hey guys I have great news. I'm pregnant!" announced Buttercup with a grin.

BAM!

"And Butch is down!" Boomer commented.

--

I think i'm going to write one more short chapter to wrap it all up after this :)


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on Blossom it's been two whole days and the thing still doesn't have a name!" exclaimed Buttercup while she cradled the baby.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Well it's hard! All the names Brick wants sound strange and vulgar and he says the names I like sound gay and boring."

"Well it's obvious why!"

"Why? Because we're complete opposites." asked Blossom while answering her own question.

"That's one reason. The second reason is you are only thinking of names that start with 'B'. Why not expand the variety of names?" She gave the baby back to Blossom and pointed at her own stomach, "I know for a fact I'm going to name my baby Ryan if it's a boy and Angelina if it's a girl."

Blossom smiled, "What if you have triplets."

"Let's pray god doesn't do that to me." said Buttercup with a shutter, "Butch is already pissed off."

"So that really is Butches baby?" asked Blossom curiously.

"I know for a fact!"

"I can't believe we both got impregnated by Rowdy Ruff Boys." she shook her head with disbelief and a laugh.

"I would've never expected it to happen but I'm glad it did. Butch is fucking amazing in bed."

Blossom laughed, "So are you guys going to get married and live happily ever after?"

"Yes. Well no. I don't know." Buttercup sat down and started to fidget and pick at her fingers, "I don't want him to marry me because I'm having his baby, that would mean he doesn't love me he just feels obligated to marry me and that's just stupid!"

"I don't plan on marrying Brick. I mean maybe if we got to know each other better and maybe started dating then, you know maybe we could marry each other some day. Maybe." Blossom smiled to herself.

"Maybe." repeated Buttercup also smiling to herself.

"Blossom! Buttercup!" shouted an overly eager and peppy Bubbles. She zoomed into the room and laughed uncontrollably. She was waving her hand around like crazy, "I'm-I'm-I'M!"

Blossom jumped out of the hospital bed and grabbed Bubbles wrist and stared at the ring in disbelief, "Engaged?!"

Buttercup's eyes widened and she felt a grin form, "So Boomer finally popped the question?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bubbles hugged Blossom tightly. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

_Flashback…_

_Bubbles and Boomer were walking along the beach. It was still a bit windy but it was still romantic. _

"_Bubbles?"_

"_Yes Boomer?" asked Bubbles gleefully._

"_Want to dance?" he asked with a shy smile._

_Bubbles could never say no to dancing, "Of course! But there's no music."_

"_Dance to the waves and sounds around us." he suggested._

"_Romantic!" said Bubbles and she started to sway her hips back and forth with him in unison. _

_He spun her halfway around and held her waist from the back, so his head was on her shoulder. "Bubbles look down."_

_Bubbles did as told and saw a big sea shell below her, "Oh look a shell!" she picked it up._

"_Why don't you open it?"_

_She broke the shell open and saw a beautiful glistening ring, "Whoa…" is all she could manage to say._

"_Will you marry me?" he whispered in her ear with a relaxing and loving tone._

_End Flashback._

"That's so romantic! And then you accepted it?" asked Blossom amazed by the sweet story.

"No I said no and told him to get on his knee and to propose to me the right way." said Bubbles, "Then I said yes."

Buttercup and Blossom laughed, then Buttercups phone started to ring, "Oh it's Butch got to go."

Brick entered the room when Buttercup left, "Don't trip bitch." he muttered before he stuck his leg out in front of her.

Buttercup stumbled but grabbed Brick's arm and twisted it, "Hey look baby, your daddy ain't so tough now!"

"Buttercup!" said Blossom harshly.

Bubbles gave Brick a smile, "I have to go plan my wedding! I'm just so excited I can't wait!" with that she flew out of the room.

"Wedding?" Brick mimicked confused.

"Boomer proposed."

"What do you want Butch?" asked Buttercup when she hoped into the car.

Butch was nervously tapping the driving wheel, "I can't be a dad. I don't know how."

"You'll learn." answered Buttercup in her monotone voice.

"Your not even the slightest bit scared about becoming a mom?" he asked confused.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I think, scratch that, I know I'm going to be an excellent mother and I'll have your help." she answered confidently.

"Fine but we better have a boy!" Butch said in a serious tone.

"Yup we'll name him Ryan." said Buttercup.

"Ew no, we'll name him Razor!" He grinned.

Buttercup simply replied, "His name is Ryan."

"Razor!"

"Ryan."

"Razor sounds cooler!"

"Ryan." Buttercup turned to him, "Technically you aren't married to me so you don't have custody of the kid, I name him and then you can see him got it."

She gave him that dry, "I just won" smirk. He gritted his teeth, "Fine but I get to name out next kid."

"Next kid?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I want five kids."

"Then you can pop them out of your vagina cause I sure as hell ain't."

"We need to think of a name!" said Blossom irritated.

"How bout-"

She cut him off quickly, "It doesn't need to start with a 'B'."

Brick thought for a minute, "Ok how about Josh?"

"Hmm. Cute." said Blossom happily. She looked down at the baby, "Your name is Joshua, Josh for short."

"Sounds good to me." Brick smiled, "Wow. Boomer and Bubbles are getting married, Butch and Buttercup are going out and having a kid and we have Josh." He smiled at Blossom, "What a happy ending."

"No. What a magical start to a new journey."

_____

If you want another story written by me :) Then please leave a review and tell me if you want a ButtercupXButch BlossomXBrick or BubblesXBoomer long story fic up. I always do short oneshots but i'm in the mood to start another long story. Oh and any ideas for a oneshot or long story are good too :) Thanks everyone i hope you enjoyed the story 333


End file.
